The Thug Princess of Ouran
by JBaby1121
Summary: Chinatsu Sakurai has a temper and constantly gets into fights at her schools and her parents hope that moving to Ouran and interacting with the poised students there will ease her temper and brutish ways. Written in collaboration with Ai-Pi and her "Girls of the Host Club" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Hello all! I'm stepping my toe into the big pond of Ouran for this fic. I only own my lovely crazy girl China, her family, and any other side characters. This fic, and anything related to China, will be written as a collaboration with Ai-Pi and her Girls of the Host Club series. I hope you enjoy what's about to begin!

 **Chapter 1: Last Day**

Today was going to be an interesting day. Their last day in that ratchet mess of a high school known as Creedmore High. Both of the siblings couldn't have been happier to leave that place, despite their reasons for leaving. Come tomorrow they would be on their family's private plane travelling to their father's hometown in Japan. So why not make their last day interesting?

Marcus had a feeling that this day was going to go one of two ways. It would either be a nice relaxing day where they said goodbye to the friends that they had made during their years there or it would be a loud and rather tiring day. Knowing his sister it would probably be the latter. He looked over at China in the car, his younger sister was strangely quiet, fidgeting with the charm bracelet that their dear grandmother had given her weeks before she passed.

"China?" He asked, nudging her arm with his elbow.

China's head snapped over to him quickly, almost as if she had been lost in her thoughts for a moment. "What Marcus?"

"You're usually not this quiet…what's up?"

He saw China narrow her already almond shaped eyes to mere slits as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Marcus could feel the anger emanating from around her. She then looked at him the anger in her eyes quickly changing into an unsettling amusement. "I'm just thinking about how this is going to be a fun ass day Marcus." China grinned.

Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes. "China…I thought you promised Ma that you wouldn't start nothin' today."

"I'm not startin'…I'm gonna end it. That lil' prissy bitch had the nerve to call me out during Nanna's funeral…I'm gonna dead this issue today." China snapped back as she turned back to staring out the window.

Marcus groaned, leaning his head to hit the window on his side of the car. "Chiinnnaaaa," he whined, "you're gonna make today a pain, aren't you?"

China whipped her head to look over at her brother. "What I'm gonna do ain't got a thing to do with you Marcus. 'Sides, it's our last day here! What're they gonna do? Expel me? Please!" China watched as her brother sunk back into his seat, his hand covering his eyes as he tried not to look at her.

He knew better than to try to argue with her…when China would get into her brawler mode that would pretty much be it for reasoning with her. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, knock the girl's teeth out…I just hope ya don't actually get arrested this time."

China smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. "I ain't gonna get arrested…we're too rich for that!" Her joke made him choke out a laugh. She leaned back in the chair as the car pulled into the school's parking lot. The driver opened the door for them and China was the first to hop out, slinging her jacket over her shoulder. She waited for Marcus to get out and walked with him.

"Ya wanna know the only thing I'm gonna miss here?" China asked as she touched a graffiti riddled wall.

"What?"

"We don't have to wear uniforms here." She grinned as she nudged her brother. Marcus chuckled as he held his arm.

"Yeah, I heard the new place…Ouran or whatever it's called has some of the ugliest female uniforms." Marcus added.

China rolled her eyes at the news, her pace slowing as she saw the girl she was beefing with walk past her. She started to walk up behind her when Marcus grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him. "Not now, at least let us get through the day," Marcus whispered as he tightened his grip on her arm.

China stopped struggling and looked at him, yanking her arm away from him when the girl turned the corner. "Fine! I'll get her during lunch," China mumbled as she stomped away from him.

"Play with your yoyo! That always calms you down!" Marcus called after her. China waved at him in a dismissing manner as she pulled a yoyo out of her pocket. As China walked to her class she casually played with her yoyo, the steady back and forth of the purple and gold ball managed to calm her slightly. She was still going to get that girl though. _Red_ , she thought as she began to aggressively use her yoyo, _you ain't gonna punk me like that and get away with it._

The first half of the school day painfully creeped by. Soon, China found herself counting the minutes on the clock, checking her phone whenever she thought the clock was wrong or had stopped. When the bell for lunch finally rung, China was excited. She left her classroom to make way to the cafeteria. She hurried there because she expected to see Marcus hanging around in an attempt to stop her. She continued on to the cafeteria, her yoyo spinning even more furiously than ever. The only thing on her mind was what her plan of attack would be. She could have snuck up on her…that's what Red did to her. Nah, she wanted Red to see it coming. China sat at her usual table, a table towards the front of the cafeteria, that way she could see Red coming.

China sat at her table by herself for a while until a couple of her friends joined her. They talked to her for a while until China saw Red enter the cafeteria. China's eyes cut from her friends to Red as she walked from the lunch line towards her table.

Red smirked as she approached China. "What's up Suck-ass? I'm surprised that you actually came to school today."

China growled as she clenched her yoyo tightly. "First it's Sakurai ya dumb bimbo. Second, I told ya that I wasn't gonna leave until I make us even, Burnin' Bush." China stood up so that she was eye to eye with Red, nothing but the lunch table was separating the two young ladies at the moment. One of China's friends tugged on the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to get her to sit down. China swatted her hand away as her eyes never left Red's.

"Ya think it's real funny comin' at my grandma during her funeral, don't ya?" China asked, her grip on her yoyo becoming white knuckled.

"I wasn't coming for your grandma, she's a sweet old broad. She just raised an orangutan for a grand-" Red's sentence was cut off quickly by China's fist to her jaw. The sound from the impact caused the surrounding bystanders to exclaim in shock. China watched Red stumble back into the lunch table behind her and she quickly leaped over the table, lunging for Red. As she landed on the other side of the table, the innocent parties scrambled to give them room. This fight had been building up for months now and everyone knew it. The Sakurai's move to Bunkyo, Tokyo just expedited the fight. Well, now that the fight was happening before them, they couldn't just stand by and watch it….well not without recording it. To the student body, the fight between China and Red was like the fight between Tyson and Holyfield. As soon as Red approached the table, someone had their phone out and began to record the fight.

China grabbed Red by her bottle ginger hair and proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the face until her knuckles were bloodied. Red managed to punch her once in the stomach to get her off. As China stumbled back, Red grabbed her food tray and swung it at China. China ducked the tray and countered with a right hook to her jaw. This punch felled Red. As Red hit the ground China stomped on her over and over and over…

Until she was swept up by one of the linebackers from the school's football team. China screamed as she tried to get free from their grip. "No! No! Lemme at her!" China screamed as she flailed. She swung her legs hard, kicking the linebacker in the groin before leaping over his shoulder and running back to where Red lay. Red saw her assailant come to her and began to scramble away.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" China shouted. On instinct she twirled her yoyo before throwing it towards Red. The yoyo wrapped around her ankle and drug her down. When Red went down the second time the bystander recording the fight screamed "WORLDSTAR!" At the sight of China's use of a yoyo it made them wonder what kind of yoyo was being used by her. That was far from any kind of yoyo that was being sold in stores.

China growled at her as she pulled her up by her hair, dragging Red to the wall and smashing her face against the painted cinderblock until the white was smeared with her blood.

"That's it! Let her go!" China heard the loud voice of the principal. Her head whipped around as she held Red up by her scalp. She growled as she looked around, soon realizing that she was surrounded by the school's resource officers and the vice principals, whom both were just as intimidating as the linebacker was. "Miss Sakurai, we've had enough of your antics…thankfully today is our last day of dealing with you. Now let Miss Clark down and come with us." The principal watched as China started to waiver, finally dropping Red after she kneed her in the gut again.

China watched her go down before walking over to the school officials. She passed Marcus on her way and smirked. "I told ya that it was gonna be a fun ass day, Marcus." She grinned.

"Chinatsu Anne Sakurai, what on earth is wrong with you?!" Her father scolded her as they finished loading their luggage into the limousine. "All we asked is that you have one last _calm_ day at this school and you couldn't even do that!"

"It's not my fault," she replied. "Red was askin' for it. She's been asking for it for 5 month-" China stopped in the middle of her sentence when her father whipped his head around to glare down at her. His gaze softened and placed a hand on her mass of curly hair.

"Look, I know you were defending your grandmother, god rest her soul, but you have to learn to control your temper and pick your battles."

"Shikashi, otōsan..." China started until she saw her father's gaze. "Fine, is that why you're sending us to that Ouran place?"

"Well yes and no. The company recently received a large private contract from the Ootori Group for their private police force. Being that they are centered in Bunkyo, Tokyo and now that your grandmother has passed it made sense for our family to move there."

"I'm guessing that since the two companies are gonna be business partners I have to make nice with their kids as well?" China asked as she leaned against the limousine.

Her father just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing can get by you, huh?"

China simply smiled and gently tapped his chest. "Nope!"

"Oh, by the way China. I asked for the Chairman of the Ouran academy to meet us at our new house when we arrive." Her father chuckled when she groaned under her breath in annoyance.

Her father patted her shoulder. "Go get your brother and mother for me. We're going to be late for the jet." China nodded as she headed back into the house to gather their things.

After watching her leave, her father smiled when his assistant walked up to him. "Sakurai-san, you really know how to play your daughter."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ryosuke. I truly meant what I said, plus I'm hoping Ouran will be good for her temper."

"Or it will exacerbate it further. You put a lot of faith into China's control over her temper Hisota."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

China sighed once their jet had landed. She stretched as she leisurely walked to the limousine that was waiting for them. "Oh maaaan, that was the longest flight ever," she sighed as she slid in next to Marcus. She elbowed him gently but he shrugged her away. "You're not still mad about the fight the other day, are ya Marcus?"

Marcus looked away from her causing China to sigh and look over at her mother. "Mama," China started.

Her mother's full lips curved upwards into a small smile. "China dear, you know you were in the wrong. Both for attacking the girl and for not listening to Marcus." China sighed as she leaned back in the seat, looking across at her mother.

The door soon opened and her father slid in the limousine next to her mother. "Hisota, what were you doing out there?" China's mother asked as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"I was just making sure that the house was all ready for us," Hisota said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. "Plus I made a call to the Chairman of Ouran. He'll be arriving at our house in about two hours."

"Fantastic," China mumbled under her breath.

"China, I want you to be on your best behavior for this meeting."

"Hai…" she mumbled as she sulked into the leather of the seat. Her mother looked at Hisota and chuckled as she leaned on his shoulder. "What Mama?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm just glad that we're finally together as a family after so long."

"Suoh-san, here are the files you requested," Yukino Kurosagwa smiled as she handed over a pair of manila folders to the Chairman.

Chairman Suoh accepted the folders with a broad grin. "Thanks Yuki-chan." He flipped through the files. "Let's see here Marcus and Chinatsu Sakurai. Sakurai? That sounds familiar…"

"Sounds like they are related to Sakurai Ichirou, current oyabun of the Sakurai-gumi." Yukino interjected as she pulled another file out and handed it to him. "Their father, Sakurai Hisota apparently funded their armament company as a way to help the family go legit."

"It seems like our dear China takes after her uncle more so than her father," Chairman Suoh chuckled in amusement as he flipped through her file. "Multiple suspensions and one expelment for fighting," he blinked as he saw a sheet of paper slide out. "What's this? She was thrown into juvenile detention for a couple of months until the sentence was vacated and expunged."

"Seems like she'd be a perfect fit for Class 2-D then," Yukino said as she took out her notebook. "Shall I write that down?"

"Go ahead, and put her older brother Marcus down for Class 3-A." Chairman Suoh smiled.

"Why 3-A, sir?"

"Well aside from the fact that he's an exemplary student with high marks across the board, the most trouble that he has gotten in was pulling a prank on a substitute teacher once. I doubt that constitutes putting him in a class with the delinquents."

Chairman Suoh watched as Yukino wrote down the class assignments. "Now where are their uniforms?" Chairman Suoh asked as he looked around the back seat of the limo.

"Check under your seat, sir," Yukino sighed.

"Oh! Right! Thank you, Yuki-chan~" Chairman Suoh chuckled as he reached under his seat and pulled up two boxes wrapped neatly in gold paper and decorated with a light blue lace bow.

The driver of the limo rolled the window separating him and his passengers down to inform them that their arrival to the Sakurai household was within minutes.

"Sir, just a suggestion, maybe you should try to keep Sakurai-chan and the other one separated?" Yukino pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"The other one? Oh! Tamaki's girlfriend you mean?" Chairman Suoh laughed. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Probably because a fight would ensue? Sakurai-chan does tend to rack up an incredible amount of collateral damage when she gets into a fight."

"And so does she. Yuki-chan, it will be alright. Maybe they won't kill each other."

"I would hope not. Tamaki would be heartbroken if his girlfriend died." Yukino sighed.

"Marcus! China! The Chairman's limo just pulled up!" Hisota called as he and his wife headed towards the entrance hall of their mansion. Hisota looked over at her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Oh, Anne-Marie I hope China doesn't make this hard," he sighed as he ran a hand through her thick curly hair.

Anne-Marie giggled as she gently patted his chest. "Hey, she wouldn't be a Sakurai if she didn't make life a living hell at some point, dear."

"Oh, we're not _that_ bad," Hisota whined playfully as he hugged her close.

"Are you sure? Remember the first time mother met Ichirou? She cursed him in Creole and then threw him out of the house."

"Afterwhich, she invited him back for her famous shrimp gumbo and chitlins…" Hisota made a face at the last dish.

"Oh come on, you know you liked the chitlins."

"Until I knew what they were…"

Anne-Marie laughed as she motioned to the maid to open the door when the bell was rung. "Please, come in sir,"

"Ah, good morning Sakurai-san! And Sakurai-san!" Chairman Suoh greeted cheerily as he bowed and was met with a bow as well.

"Good morning Suoh-san, please join us in the family room, the maids have laid out tea and some snacks for us." Anne-Marie grinned as she led them.

"Where are your children, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ah, well they're still unpacking their bags, so they will be down shortly," Hisota answered with a slight nervous chuckle.

As if on cue, Marcus and China bounded down the stairs, Marcus first as China slid down the banister after him. "MARCUS!" China shouted angrily as she chased after him. "MARCUS SO HELP ME I'LL SLAP THE BLACK OFF YOUR ASS!"

"At least I'll only get hit half as hard as usual!" Marcus chuckled as he ran into the family room, stopping when he saw his father facepalming and Chairman Suoh chuckling. He blushed as he bowed to the Chairman. "Whoops, good morning sir," he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

China came in the room and greeted Marcus with a kick in the small of his back. "GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES!"

"China…" Hisota sighed, clearing his throat in annoyance as he nodded to the Chairman.

China looked over at the Chairman. "Hn? So you're the Chairman of Ouran?" China asked. "You're hella young looking to be a chairman of anything."

"I'll take that as a compliment then, China-chan," Chairman Suoh smiled as he motioned for the two to sit down. Once they were seated he waited for Yukino to pull out two leatherbound portfolios. The dark leather was decorated with gold stitching and the crest of the school.

"In these portfolios are your class assignments as well as a detailed map of the school, special room listings, a schedule for our current year which also has special events highlighted. There is also a comprehensive list of all of our clubs with their room assignments and President and Vice-President listed." Chairman Suoh explained as he then handed over the nicely wrapped boxes.

"In these boxes are your uniforms," Yukino smiled politely. "We know that you are transferring from a school that had no uniforms so you can accessorize your uniforms if you so wish."

China raised her hand. "Uh, Chairman...what the hell does Class 2-D mean?"

"China! Language, please!" Anne-Marie sighed.

"Well, to be honest, that's where all of our delinquents are sent. Mainly children of the yakuza members. We assigned you there because of your record as well as your tendency to take after your uncle, Sakurai Ichirou."

"You can't be surprised that you're in that class, China," Marcus teased earning an elbow to the ribs.

"I'm not surprised, I was just curious ya dick," she snapped at Marcus.

"China," Anne-Marie started again.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I've heard worse language from Tamaki's girlfriend." Chairman Suoh chuckled.

"Really? She sounds like a blast," China smirked, this time earning an elbow from Marcus. "Ow! What?"

"I know that shifty look you get in your eyes when you're planning to fight someone. Don't," Marcus sighed as he pinched her cheek.

China let out a groan as she swatted at her brother's hand. "Ughhhhh, stop that Marcus."

Chairman Suoh chuckled. "Now that that's out of the way, let's enjoy these delicious sweets!" He smiled as he reached for a couple of tea cakes and cookies.

After having tea with the Chairman, Anne-Marie escorted him and Yukino to the door. Thanking them for their visitation, Anne-Marie watched them walk to their waiting limo. Once the limo pulled out of their driveway, Anne-Marie sighed heavily as she closed the door. "Thank God that's over. I've never met a skinny man that can eat that many sweets!" She laughed as she headed back into the family room.

China and Marcus sat on the couch and Hisota was laid out along the the other couch. "China, you really have to watch your mouth…" he sighed. "First of all it's not lady-like, secondly it's highly disrespectful to whomever you're speaking to."

China rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "Oh! When is uncle coming over to see the new house?"

"He'll have some free time to stop by next week." Hisota sighed. He sat up and looked over at his children. "Tomorrow is officially your first day, I want you to be on your best behavior, got it…?" Hisota gave a piercing glance over at his children. "China?"

"Yes sir," China mumbled, all the while having her fingers crossed behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

China woke up groggily when one of the maids drew back her curtains to let the sun in. "Time to get up, China. Your brother is already dressed and down in the kitchen eating breakfast," the maid smiled.

China grunted her response as she rolled over, using the covers to block the sun from her face. "5 more minutes, Chie…" she mumbled. She had just gotten to sleep at around 3 am, staying up through the night doing more research on their new school. She had found videos of the school posted on the website WorldStarHipHop. A good majority of those videos were fight videos that starred a young woman named Sally Moore and another girl named Midori. The videos with Midori weren't that impressive, but the videos starring Sally had gotten China more hyped than she had ever been.

Chie shook her head as she walked over to China's bed, grabbing the covers and yanking them from over her. "No no no no, not today China. It's time to get up, you're gonna be late for your first day."

China groaned loudly as she slunk out of bed. "Fiiinnnee, I'll be down in 5," she huffed as she grabbed her uniform from its place on her closet's door.

Chie left the room and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. "Is she coming?" Hisota asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes sir, she'll be down soon."

"Good," Hisota looked over at Marcus. "Between your classes, I want you to keep a good eye on China. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

Marcus shrugged as he ate his breakfast. "You know I can't make any promises, Dad. She's as stubborn as a bull when she gets her mind set on something."

China reluctantly came downstairs, dressed in the hideous yellow dress the school called a uniform. "Ugh, this uniform is fucking horrible," she sighed as she tugged at the dress. "I feel like a fucking banana."

"Good morning to you too, China," Hisota sighed as he sipped his coffee. "I want you to have a good and _normal_ day, today."

"No promises," China mumbled as she quickly ate her bowl of cereal.

"China,"

"No seriously. I make no promises, since you know I'm in the delinquent class and everything," China snarked as she took a big spoonful of cereal.

Hisota pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in defeat. "Whatever China," he sighed as he stood. Walking around the table, he gave both of his children a kiss on the forehead. "I have to get going now, I'll see you after school."

China scrunched her nose up at the forehead kiss but smiled. "See ya Dad," she waved him off. Once he was out of the kitchen, China pulled out her phone and looked at one the videos she had saved of Sally's fights.

Marcus looked at her curiously. "Oh no. No no, hell no. China you are not gonna fight her." Marcus snapped.

"Hey, I going off of prison rules here. You gotta fight the baddest bitch in the school and she's her."

"But you're not in prison. You're at a private academy for the rich damn it." Marcus sighed in exasperation. He facepalmed when he realized that China had started to ignore him and focus on the match.

"You're gonna plan on fighting her during lunch aren't you?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. China nodded. "Why do you always wait until lunch to fight a person?"

"I don't _always_ wait. Sometimes I fight during class. It's just easier at lunch 'cause I have a pretty decent idea of where they'll be."

"Sometimes I think it's 'cause you want an audience," Marcus sighed as he handed his bowl to Chie and grabbed his briefcase. "Come on Scarface, let's get to school," he chuckled as he ruffled China's hair. China made a face as she fixed her hair and grabbed her briefcase.

"See ya, Chie," she smiled as she followed Marcus to their limo. "Oh, Marcus, I have a funny story to tell you about what happened when I went to the movies yesterday." China perked up as she got into the limo.

"And you guys were kicked out of the theater because Hikabro decided to bother some chick?" Sally Moore held back a snicker at the story her boyfriend had told her the moment he got to school. "I can't believe that one bit."

"It happened and we all tried to pull the girl off of him but she wouldn't move." Tamaki groaned at the memory. "That girl was like one of those commoner spider monkeys that you see on TV."

"Heh, that chick sounds like she got tired of whatever you guys did." Sally rounded the corner and stopped a moment looking out the window. "Hey check it out Rene, there is a limo out there."

"A limo?" Tamaki glanced out the window. "Oh hey, it must belong to the new students my dad was talking about yesterday. He asked the host club to show them around this afternoon after lunch."

"Uh-huh, and you guys accepted?" Sally smirked. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." Tamaki turned and glanced at Sally. "But if you don't like the new kids...can you at least wait until a week for to fight them?"

"No promises." Sally folded her arms over her chest. "I have someone else to deal with anyway...Midori has a beating scheduled for this afternoon. So I wouldn't want to beat any new student if she tries to start shit."

Tamaki shook his head but smiled softly at Sally's determination. "If you behave I'll take you to Mickey D's for a pre-dinner snack."

"Fine...if you promise to buy me the extra value meal with four triple decker big macs." Sally pushed her fingertips together while pursing her lips. "Rene you love me a lot so feeding me is a great way to my heart."

China let out a tired sigh as the limo pulled into the entrance of Ouran. "Well...looks like we're here…" she sighed. She looked over at Marcus who was looking out the other window. "Don't tell me you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"I can't believe you mauled a kid in the movie theater." Marcus sighed.

"Hey! He's the one that dumped Diet Coke on my head!"

"Yeah, after you trolled him in the theater for an hour!"

"Still shouldn't've attacked the poor boy," Marcus sighed. "Did you really leap over three rows of chairs to attack him?"

"Yep, until Giving Tree picked me up by the collar."

"Wait, who the hell is Giving Tree?"

"I dunno, but he was a part of the Ginger-brat's crew," China sighed. She looked out the window and began to open the door when the limo pulled to a stop.

As the door to the limo opened it hit a ginger haired boy wearing a guitar case on his back. He had been walking with a boy that was identical to him and a girl with long brown hair.

"Oh man are you ok Hikaru?" asked the identical boy.

"I'll be fine," Hikaru mumbled and looked towards the limo door to yell at the person. "Why don't you watch what you are doing?!"

China stepped out of the limo and looked over at the person that she hit. "Ohhh shit, I thought I smelled pussy," China snarked as she grabbed her briefcase.

"China, what the hell is your problem now?" Marcus asked as he facepalmed.

China pointed over at Hikaru. "That's the Ginger-brat that dumped soda on my head!"

"And you're that girl that tried to beat me to death." Hikaru glared at China. "Seems like your hair recovered into a better style than at the theater….it doesn't reek of onions."

China growled as she started to swing her briefcase at him. "Yeah, well Giving Tree ain't here to pull me off of ya' this time bitch!"

"I don't need Mori-senpai to pull you off of me because I won't let you attack me!" Hikaru argued and stepped closer to China to glare down at her. "I can fight my own battles."

"Didn't seem like that yesterday you shit!" China snapped as she kicked him hard in the shin. "Go fuck yourself, Ginger-brat!"

"Why I ought to…" Hikaru held his shin while masking his pain. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Actually…" Romey walked forward and held out a small yellow bag tied with a soft white ribbon. "I'm very sorry for Hikaru-san's temper and the trouble he caused for you...please accept these Welcome to Ouran cookies as my way of saying sorry."

China stopped her snarling to look down at Romey and her outstretched hand. "Did you say cookies?" China accepted the bag and then smiled at her. "Ya know, you're not bad Lil' Bit. Too bad you're hanging around Ginger-brat and his doppelganger," China opened the bag and took a bite of a cookie. "Daammmn, these cookies are good."

"China, you're not gonna eat all of those cookies by yourself are you? That's why your ass is so damn big." Marcus chided as he walked around the limo to China's side. He looked at everyone and bowed to them politely. "Now that the chupacabra has been appeased, I'm Marcus Sakurai and this is my younger sister Chinatsu Sakurai."

"It's nice to meet you Marcus-san, I'm Romey Meyers and this is my boyfriend Kaoru Hitachiin," Romey said. "And I see you've met Hikaru-san already."

"Uhh...I know we weren't supposed to give you guys these until this afternoon during your tour but…" Kaoru held out a large basket. "We made this for you guys as a welcome...it has gift cards to the school's cafe and some sweets that Me and Romey baked last night...and there is a school map too along with a Miss Mitski CD."

"NO WAY! MISS MITSKI?" China shouted as she picked the CD up.

"We got it from her a few weeks ago," Kaoru looked around and leaned forward. "She's actually a student here...I can introduce her to you whenever you want."

"No way! Dude, that'd be fucking awesome!" China grinned.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Dude, China, you've met her like twice already."

"And? I can meet a third time if I fucking want to Marcus." China snapped. "By the way, what time is it?"

Marcus looked at his platinum watch. "We still have 15 minutes until school starts."

"That's just enough time to meet a few of our friends." Kaoru held out his arm for China. "Please allow me to escort you princess."

Romey rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked at Marcus. "Please follow me Marcus-dear." she held out her hand.

China rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks for the offer though."

Marcus chuckled as he took Romey's hand. "You don't mind if I steal your girl for a couple of minutes, do ya Kaoru?" he joked.

"I don't mind." Kaoru then looked at Hikaru. "Are you coming Hikaru? Or are you going to stand there complaining about your shin?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and merely walked past his brother and pulled China's hair before darting into the building. "I got you loud brat!" he called over his shoulder.

China snarled. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH A BLACK GIRL'S HAIR YOU SHIT!" She shouted as she chased after him, leaving behind her brother, Kaoru and Romey.

"Oh my...this cannot be good." Romey sighed. "But we're used to it with Sally-dear...so China-dear will be easy to deal with."

"I wouldn't say that…" Marcus sighed before blinking. "Wait a minute... you're friends with Sally?" Ah, hell this was going to be a big pain in the ass.

"I think I lost her," Hikaru looked around the corner for any sign of China. "She needs to calm down before she has a heart attack or something…" he blushed softly at remembering how soft her skin felt and the way her hair was even softer. "She did look pretty cute though...even with that attitude being the only thing that sucks about her."

"Sucks about who?"

Hikaru turned around taking note of a girl standing behind him. He gave a small chuckle. "Just someone I ran into this morning from the theater. She was really annoying but I think she's rather an interesting toy to play with."

"Uh-huh," Haruhi Fujioka sighed in annoyance. "You should know that messing with someone is wrong...how would you feel if someone picked on you like that?"

"I wouldn't care," Hikaru leaned against the wall. "She's not going to do anything to me because she's a girl and she won't fight me again because she knows that it's wrong to hit me."

A soft whizzing sound could be heard before Hikaru felt something hit him in the side of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" he asked.

"So you think I won't do anything to ya scrawny ass do ya? You think I'm just gonna let you touch my hair anytime ya want cause I'm a girl eh!?" China shouted as she ran towards him, swinging her trademarked yoyo furiously, gearing up for another shot.

"Oh wow...he got hit hard," Haruhi looked at China and gave her a gentle smile. "You have really good aim little humming bird."

China looked at Haruhi, taken briefly aback by the girl dressed as a boy, and smirked. "Thanks, sweet cheeks." She then turned back to Hikaru, her yoyo still swinging. "I got news for ya Ginger-brat. I ain't like most of these little prissy bitches here. I ain't afraid to fight a man like a man!"

"You're still an amazon brat." Hikaru mumbled from his place on the floor. He then stood up and hid behind Haruhi. "I quit...stay away from me for however long you're going to be here." At those words he ran off.

China growled. "This ain't over! And don't think you can use her as a shield again, Ginger-brat!" China shouted as she pointed towards Haruhi.

Haruhi shook her head. "This feels like how Sally first met Tamaki-senpai...well except the violence."

China perked as she turned towards Haruhi. "You know Sally? Where can I find her?"

"I think she's with Tamaki-senpai right now." Haruhi thought for a long moment. "She's probably in the music room with him right now...or in the gardens."

China looked at her phone, she had taken a picture of the map the Chairman had gave them yesterday. As she started off in the direction, the bell for classes to begin rung. "Aw damn it all to hell, guess I'll get her at lunch after all then." She turned to Haruhi. "Can ya tell me the quickest way to get to Class 2-D?"

"Down those stairs and to the left." Haruhi pointed down the hallway. "It'll be the door that has Class 2-D on it."

"Thanks sweet cheeks," China smiled as she ran to class.

"Class, we have a new student today, she's a transfer student all the way from America!" The homeroom teacher for Class 2-D stood in front of the class with China next to her. "Please welcome Miss Chinatsu Sakurai."

China scanned the classroom as she heard muffled whispers about her uncle. She scoffed as she drug her nails along the chalkboard. "That's right, I'm Ichirou Sakurai's niece. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?" She snapped, her irritation from running into Hikaru earlier seeping out.

"Miss Sakurai please have a seat," the teacher then looked at the students. "And everyone please do your best to treat her as you would other students."

"Got a problem with me take it up with my fists," China snapped as she moved to an empty seat in the back, sitting next to guy with red hair. "At least I'm not sitting next to a fucking ginger..." she mumbled as she pulled her books out. She then looked at him. "Yo, what do they call ya?"

The boy glanced at China. "I'm Ritsu...Ritsu Kasanoda." He stayed silent trying to avoid the girl's wrath. "I am glad to meet you Sakurai-san."

"Kassano...I'm gonna call you Bossa Nova." China said with a small smirk.

"Uh...ok…" Kasanoda began pulling out his books as a picture fell onto the floor of him with the host club. "So, I take it you're tougher than you look?"

"You could say that I guess," China shrugged and then looked down at the picture that had fell to the floor. "Damn, you're friends with them too?" She asked as she picked the picture up.

"Yeah, I am sort of an apprentice to Morinozuka-san," Kasanoda opened his book and show China the other pictures including one of Tamaki with Sally. "They're really great people."

"Damn, does everyone know her?" China asked when she saw the picture of Sally.

"She's Suoh's girlfriend." Kasanoda explained. "She's really kind and a bit of a yanki at heart but she's rather nice to everyone if they don't get on her nerves...she's the daughter of a luchador and fashion model."

"Info I can use...that means she's hella good at throws and pins...can't let myself get knocked down," China mumbled to herself as she began brainstorming battle strategies.

"But you should know that most of the girls she hangs out with are pretty impressive in their own rights...well except the one in the large glasses." Kasanoda pointed to the other dark skinned girl. "She's new to their group and is apparently pretty boring...so you'd have a hard time getting along with her...not that you should worry about the others...maybe the small redheaded one...that's Morinozuka's girlfriend."

China had zoned out for a second. "Oh thanks...I had already met Lil' Bit, Ginger-brat and his twin...annnnd this hella cute crossdresser." China said as she thumbed through her phone. "I really just wanna fight this Sally chick. I saw her videos on WorldStar and damn she's impressive."

"You'll have a hard time getting her to fight," Kasanoda put away the pictures. "She swore to Suoh she wouldn't fight anymore. Something about rehabilitation from her reputation as a troublemaker."

China mumbled to herself. "Prison rules!" China shouted.

"I don't' even want to know…" Kasanoda shook his head.

"Psst, hey new girl." A girl with short blonde hair looked at China. "If you want to get Moore to fight just attack Suoh or insult Kaoru's cooking. She'll fight you right then and there."

"Aye, good lookin' out blondie," China smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kasanoda followed China into the cafeteria holding his lunch bag. "You do know that you'll have to deal with being punished for fighting."

China shrugged it off. "School punishment hardly beats juvenile detention, Bossa Nova."

"Fine but you'll probably have to deal with being pulled away by the staff and security." Kasanoda pointed to the second floor where the hosts were having lunch. "That's where they eat everyday but I must warn you that it'll be hard for you to get through that crowd of girls around them."

China pulled her yoyo out, twirling it furiously. "Let me worry about that when I get there," China smirked as she made her way up the stairs and hopped on a table. "Who is the biggest, baddest bitch here?!" China shouted loud enough to cut through the busy noise.

Sally looked up from eating and raised an eyebrow. "Oh man some new kid is being loud." she shrugged and continued eating. "Don't pay her any attention."

"I'll go talk to her. "Tamaki walked to where China was. "Princess, are you lost? Do you wish to spend time with me? Is that why you are yelling like that?"

China scoffed. "I don't wanna spend time with ya, but I do wanna fight yo girl over there."

Sally sighed putting away her lunch and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Listen kid, you want to fight me for what reason? I don't dish out beatings unless they're earned."

"Aww, sounds like someone's getting lazy in their old age. I've seen your fights on WorldStar and you're hella impressive. I might sound crazy, but there's nothing like a good old brawl to tell ya a person's worth."

"Listen I don't fight any more for fun, go and have lunch ok? I need to finish mine up before it gets cold."

Marcus sighed when he made his way into the cafeteria. "Aw hell, China! What the hell is wrong with you?" He called up to her.

China ignored him and jumped off the table so that she was face to face with Sally, accidentally pushing Tamaki down when she landed. "Whoops, my bad B."

"Big mistake…" Sally grabbed China by the front of her uniform and threw her across the table. "No one I mean no one pushes down my boyfriend and gets away with it!"

China tucked and rolled herself when she landed. She stood up and smirked. "That's more like it….let's party!" She shouted as she ran at Sally, sliding under the table and sweeping at Sally's legs.

Sally shrieked and fell into a table as it broke upon impact. She winced in pain holding her side but didn't bother to move just yet. "Damn it I was off guard."

"So was I, now we're even," China smirked as she waited for Sally to get up.

Sally stood up shakily and jumped onto China and began punching her without hesitation. Her eyes enraged with anger mixed with annoyance with the girl. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" she grabbed China's hair and pulled it tightly. "Tap out!"

"Hell no!" China shouted as she spun and pushed Sally into a wall. She pinned her there as she returned with a couple of body shots and knee to her gut.

"Sally the tea set!" Tamaki called out to her.

"Oh shit...right…" Sally ran towards the railing and jumped from the second floor to the bottom. "Hey new bitch! Get your ass down here! I can't break anything up there!"

China smirked as she leaped down from the railing, landing on the table in front of Sally. "You called?"

Marcus tried to make his way to China. "CHINA! Girl are you crazy jumping from the second floor?! Stop this craziness right now."

"Back off Marcus! I told ya what I was planning to do this mornin'." China snapped as she stared Sally down, her hand making its way to where her yoyo was hidden.

"You should listen to your sexy ass brother," Sally reached into her skirt touching her CDs. "After all you don't want to get hurt."

"Please, it ain't fun if you don't get hurt doing it," China smirked. "You gonna make the first move?"

"If you're going to fight then fight already!" A bystander shouted in annoyance at all of the talking.

"Fine!" Sally pulled out her CDs and threw them straight at China.

China used her yoyo to knock a couple of CDs off their trajectory, getting nicked on the shoulder by one. She threw the yoyo at Sally, wrapping it around her wrist and using it to pull her closer.

"Maldición!" Sally cried out in Spanish trying to get free. She looked to her right as she saw a knife on the floor. She picked it up and cut the yoyo's rope and jumped onto China and began hitting her again.

China pulled her knees up, kicking Sally in the chest. She rolled back and lunged at Sally, throwing jabs and uppercuts her way.

"Just as I expect from two barbaric bitches." A snobby nasally voice said from a nearby table. "Of course Dominican Trash would fight with Frizzy haired trash."

China stopped fighting Sally and looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Ugh, who the fuck is this chick that sounds like fucking Urkel and looks like a washing board?" She snapped.

"That's Midori Sato," Sally stood up shakily and glared at the girl at the table. "She's my three o clock beating...guess after I finish you off I'll have to tag her ass early."

China snarled as she looked at Midori. Something about this chick didn't sit right with her. "This pug-nosed heifer makes me want to punch her teeth in."

"Trust me I do it every day," Sally looked at China. "Want to help me take out this trash? I ain't got to fight you anymore if you are done with your tantrum."

China smirked as she looked at Sally. "Like I said, I wanted to fight the chick in the videos and you didn't disappoint." She turned to Midori. "Besides, I'd gladly help you mop the floor with her, she's got a stink to her that I hate..."

"Well then beating moved up." Sally ran over and tackled Midori to the floor as the girl tried to run away. "Come here bitch! I wanna roll you downtown!"

"Aw, why you gonna talk shit but not wanna get hit?" China smirked as she grabbed Midori by the hair when she rolled away from Sally. She bashed her face into the table. "There, I fixed your nose for ya."

Sally began laughing and walked over as she picked up Midori. "Watch and learn kid, I call this one the signature raver party." she began spinning around with Midori over her head before slamming her onto the table.

"Not bad!" China laughed as she grabbed Midori's collar and stood her up. "I'm gonna give you a fighting chance, hit me."

Midori staggered before throwing a punch. China side stepped and kicked her in the side of the head, when Midori staggered again, China mushed her face with her hand as she kicked her leg out from under her. The momentum sent Midori down to the ground, her head hitting the tiled floor.

"Awesome setup!" Sally called from the table she was on ready to jump. She got a running start and jumped off the table only to notice she wasn't going anywhere. "What in the…? Aww hell Takabro what the fuck!? Why'd you stop me?"

Mori gave Sally a look and put her over his shoulder and carried her towards the place where the others were. "Round over."

China was pulled off by Marcus and Kasanoda. "Damn it Marcus, Bossa Nova! Let me go."

"Nope, you caused more than enough trouble today," Marcus sighed as he pulled her across the cafeteria.

"Well shit, too bad Giving Tree was bein' Captain Save-a-Ho today!" China shouted at Midori who was still on the ground.

The hosts all walked out of the room but not before Kaoru stopped to talk to Marcus and Kasanoda. "Bring China-chan to the third music room...that way we can tend to her injuries and help her calm down."

Marcus and Kasanoda nodded as they walked China to the third music room, her legs still flailing as she was trying to get at Midori. When she had calmed down a bit, she began raving about her yoyo.

"And destruction of school property with damages to the tea set we had imported from England."

Sally rolled her eyes as she listened to the glasses wearing host list off everything that had been broken in the fight. She crossed her arms over her chest looking away. "Dude calm the fuck down Kyo, I'll pay for all of it...damn you're so uptight."

"Nah, I'll pay for it, I started the damn fight. You can get the stick out of your ass glasses-dude." China sighed as she rolled the shoulder that was nicked by the CD. "Damn, those weren't ordinary CD's were they?"

"They were blank ones and I sharpened the sides to be like blades." Sally let out a loud shriek when Romey touched her arm with alcohol. "Damn it Romes watch it!"

"Sorry Sally-dear." Romey began bandaging Sally's arm. "Oh my you really did a number on your arm again."

"Worth it!"

"Umn could you be still hummingbird?" Haruhi asked. "I need to bandage your shoulder or else it'll be infected."

"Alright, alright, you got it," China sighed as she sat still. "Damn, Uncle is gonna have to get me a new yoyo...with a stronger rope too."

"Sorry about that." Sally rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't mean to kill your weapon with a knife. But good work with it."

China grinned and laughed. "Hell, it was quick thinking though. And thanks, it's been my go to weapon for a couple of years now."

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Good Lord, you two talk like two old gangsters." he sighed.

"Thank you for holding your arm still little hummingbird." Haruhi tended to China's arm carefully. "You're lucky it didn't go through your whole arm."

"Thanks, sweetcheeks," China smiled.

"No problem." Haruhi finished bandaging China's arm and smiled. "I guess everything's cool with you and Sally now?"

"Of course it is!"" Sally looked at China. "After all my new bestie wouldn't want to fight me again."

China smiled. "Bestie eh?" She looked at the girl and pulled her closer to her, patting her on the head. "Yeah, I'll only fight with my Baby Mama from now own." China grinned.

"Great, now we don't need to worry about a body count." Haruhi headed off to go wash out the bowl she'd been using.

"So wait a minute….you two hated each other and are now friends?!" Hikaru demanded. "What the hell?! I don't want this brat hanging out here if she is friends with Sally!"

China rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell ya numbskull. I wasn't fighting her out of hate. Damn, you're hardheaded." She rolled her eyes. "And fuck off Ginger-brat, this school is big enough for the both of us and Sally is grown enough to have me as her friend if she wants me to be her friend. Stop acting like a big ass baby and start acting like your balls dropped, damn."

"What did you say?!" Hikaru shouted only to have Mori carry him away. "Damn it Mori-senpai let me go! Give me two minutes with her! Two minutes!"

China stuck her tongue out at Hikaru as he was carried away. "Thanks Giving Tree!" China called after Mori.

"China-chan are you going to visit more often?" asked the small blonde boy. "You can have cake with me and Usa-chan right?"

China looked at the little blonde boy and smiled. "How can I say no to a cutie like you?"

"Wait before we plan visits," Sally looked at China. "Why'd you push down my boyfriend? He wasn't involved in any of the videos."

"Man that was an accident. But it was a happy accident."

Sally nodded. "I see, well I'm going to get up now and skip P.E. to go to Mickey D's. Hope you visit the music room again China."

China waved her off. "See ya."

Marcus rubbed his temples as he sighed. "Good Lord, China you're gonna make me take up underage drinking…"

 **A/N:** This chapter was co-written by my dear friend and sister Ai-Pi. This was our first collaboration and it was fun as hell! Other chapters in this fic will be co-written by her as well! This chapter also references a chapter in her Ouran fanfic Sunflower Green Tea. If you haven't read it, give it a read and see if you can find where China makes a cameo! Until next time, see ya dahlins~!

 **A/N Part 2:** We had to edit this chapter because we accidentally introduced a character way too early! Enjoy~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

China let out a long sigh as she made her way to the Chairman's office along with Kasanoda and her brother, Marcus. She was kinda ticked that her "new bestie" Sally didn't have to make the long trek with her.

"Explain to me again why the hell Sally ain't walking with us?" China asked.

"Because she apparently has a fight pass," Marcus shrugged. "And she skipped and went to McDonald's." He looked down at his sister and smirked. "Ya knooow, you wouldn't have to be making this walk at all if you didn't pick a fight with her."

China rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ugh, shut the hell up Marcus…"

"Say ittt," Marcus chided.

"No!"

"Say iiiiiittttttttt," Marcus rested his arm on her head, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Say it China,"

"Finneeee. You were right and I was wrong….happy?" China admitted begrudgingly.

"A little bit." Marcus smiled as he patted her head. He looked over at Kasanoda when he heard him chuckling at the siblings' interaction. "She's not always this angry….wait I just lied." Marcus teased.

China jabbed Marcus in the ribs. "Ugh! Shut up, Marcus!"

"You know that I'm gonna have to tell Dad, right?"

"SNITCH!" China snapped, moving to elbow him in the ribs again. Marcus side stepped and pushed China forward. "ARGH!"

"Now now, calm down China. You gotta be calm when you meet the Chairman...again." Marcus chuckled as he opened the door to the Chairman's office.

"Welcome! Please come in and have a seat!" Chairman Yuzuru Suoh sat behind his desk with a bright smile. Nearby were two couches and a coffee table with snacks on it.

At seeing the snacks, China plopped down on the couch and began to stack a plate full of the sweets. "Well, damn, if the principals' back home had food, I wouldn't have minded getting sent to their offices."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he sat down next to China. "Way to act like a lady," he deadpanned as he grabbed a snack for himself.

"So how has your first day?" Yuzuru asked. "I take it you've made a lot of new friends and met some you didn't like?"

"Well hell yeah," China shrugged as she stuffed her face with sweets. "I ran into an annoying ginger-brat and a girl who I'm pretty sure sleeps in trash cans. And I made friends with this chick named Sally, Bossa Nova here," China paused to point over at Kasanoda. "Oh! And I met this really chill girl. Don't know her name, I just call her Sweetcheeks."

Marcus facepalmed. "Dear baby Jesus, China," he sighed.

"I see, I am glad you haven't met my son yet." Yuzuru looked up as the door was thrown open and his son rushed into the room.

"Father! Don't expel China and send her to join the commoner's exchange!" Tamaki cried. "She didn't mean to fight with anyone! She was just asserting her dominance! She's strong like my dear Sally! Please don't expel her! I'll train her to be nicer!"

China stared at Tamaki blankly before making a face. "WELL DAMN B! Way to just fucking rat me out like that! He hasn't even asked about the fucking fight yet. And train? Do I look like an animal to you?"

"No, but you act like one," Marcus sighed.

"I want to help you." Tamaki reached over and took China into his arms. "Daddy would be heartbroken if you left school...we all like you!"

China pushed Tamaki away. "Daddy? What kind of fetish do you think I have? I don't even call my dad 'daddy'. Wait a minute….you tryin' to pimp me out ain't you?"

"Wait my beloved princess I didn't mean…." Tamaki sighed and went to a corner. "China-chan doesn't love her daddy's attempts at saving her…"

"Excuse me Chairman! Is Tamaki-senpai in h-ah there he is." Haruhi strode into the room and grabbed Tamaki up by the back of his jacket. "Senpai, you ran off and left without saying anything! And you left Kyouya-senpai to pick up the pieces of broken china you knocked over on your way out."

"Haruhi, I had to save your sister." Tamaki pouted. "I had to save her from danger. I couldn't let my father take her away from our school."

"Tamaki, I had no idea about a fight." Yuzuru got up from his chair and walked to where his son was. "But since I know I guess I'll have to issue punishments."

China rolled her eyes. "I swear if you weren't Sally's boyfriend I'd shove my foot so far up your scrawny ass the water from my knee would quench your thirst!"

"But knees don't have water." Tamaki pointed out. "Unless they do and we just haven't known."

"It's an expression damn it…" China tried to be angry, but all she could do was to just laugh at his cluelessness.

"Ignore my son's outbursts," Yuzuru stepped on Tamaki's back. "He was dropped on his head too many times as a child and it's my fault….I should've raised him better."

"You didn't raise me at all…"

"Silence Tamaki."

China rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, I had a feeling that he was dropped...multiple times…"

"Now for your punishment, I would like you to spend a day in detention." Yuzuru then pulled out a rose from his jacket and held it out to China. "Please behave more dear China...I don't want you to be in too much trouble."

Good Lord, what the hell did she get into? China sighed as she accepted the flower. "Fine, fine…" She looked down at Tamaki. "Now I see where you get….it...from." She then turned to Haruhi and waved. "Hey sweetcheeks, so your name's Haruhi, huh?"

"Um yeah," Haruhi walked over and took China's hand into hers. "It's nice to meet you little hummingbird. I do hope we can be friends ."

China smiled. "I do too." She pointed over to her brother. "This salty fuck is my older brother Marcus."

Marcus waved with a small smile. "Just ignore the rabid beast." He smiled.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Marcus-kun!" Haruhi gave a small giggle. "Oh! Chairman may we show them around? I know that it'll be great if we showed them the whole campus."

"Go ahead," Yuzuru stepped off Tamaki's back. "And take my son with you."

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki and began dragging him out of the room. "Come on follow me. We'll be meeting the others downstairs."

"What is she doing here?!" Hikaru demanded once Tamaki and Haruhi arrived with China and Marcus. "Why do we need to escort that loud mouthed brat with the excess luggage around our school? She can find things on her own or just get lost."

China rolled her eyes. "I knew I smelt pussy when I walked in...I just didn't think it would come from you Ginger-brat." China smirked. "And thanks for the compliment, I didn't know you were an ass man."

"Why you little!"

"Before you engage in hate coitus," Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "We need to take care of the tour. Please follow me."

China growled. "Oh hardy har har...I'm pretty sure he couldn't find a vagina if he had a GPS." China spun on her heel to look at Kyouya. "By the way, that's strike one glasses-dude."

"Strike one?" Kyouya scoffed and walked ahead of them.

"China-chan, I think Hika-chan knows what a girl looks like since he has magazines full of them under his bed." Honey said innocently.

China looked down at Honey and just started laughing. "I'm pretty sure he does, Hun, since he can't get a girl in real life." She gently patted Honey on the head.

"I can get a girl!" Hikaru shouted. "I've been the lover for many girls here! They all loved me."

"Uh, Hika-chan your hand doesn't count." Honey added.

China started laughing harder as she picked up Honey. "Oh my god you're a precious little shade throwing maestro." She hugged him gently.

"Shade throwing?" Honey giggled and hugged China back. "I love you too Chi-chan! Come on let's go see our school now! Come on! Come on!"

China squealed as she piggy-backed Honey. "Awwww, I love you too Hun~!"

Everyone began heading off with Hikaru staring after them, in his hand he held his guitar case ready to throw it at China and Honey. "Nobody would know, nobody...the last I saw them they were walking along the path and disappeared." he began walking. "I'm gonna miss them too those shade throwing brats."

Marcus turned to look at Hikaru. "If you're gonna join us, you may want to leave that guitar case here. I would hate for you to have an accident," Marcus smirked evilly.

Hikaru glared and turned to leave. "I'm going to class."

"Is Ginger-brat havin' another bitch fit?" China asked from ahead.

"He's being a little bit of a baby." Kaoru shook his head. "I'm sorry for my brother. He may be older than I am but he's still a child. Don't be too mad at him China-chan."

"Hika-chan is a good boy." Honey said from atop China's back. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah, good boy."

China smiled at the boys surrounding her. "I can handle Ginger-brat. I've met old dogs on their last legs with more bite than him." She paused and craned her head to look up at Takashi. "Holy shit it speaks. How many words did you say? Three? Can you say three more? Say 'I am Groot' for me, Giving Tree."

Mori looked down at China before shaking his head. "No."

"Oh come on, pleaaassseeeeee?"

"No."

China stuck her tongue out. "I'm gonna get you to say it with your Melvin Franklin deep ass voice."

"Oh is your friend back home named Melvin?" asked Tamaki. "Was he like Mori-senpai? Did he portray the strong silent type?"

China shook her head. "No no no no," she sighed. "Melvin Franklin was a singer for a Motown R&B group known as The Temptations. He was characterized by his insanely deep voice."

"Ah I see, so maybe you should invite him here for our school's fair."

"Uhhh...B? He's dead. Unless ya got a oujia board we can't contact him." China pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh well my condolences." Tamaki said. "We'll be sure to set up a shrine to him in the host club so you can mourn properly."

"Are you brain dead, B? I don't know him personally, he was probably dead before I was born." China rolled her eyes.

"Brain dead?" Tamaki went to a corner and began sulking. "I just wanted to help ease your pain of losing your friend."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Haruhi cried. "Come on let's just go he'll catch up."

China rolled her eyes. "Dude...what's with him? It's like he's been held underground in an impenetrable bunker."

"Senpai's from France," Haruhi explained. "He hasn't had much time to research things like we have."

"I'm surprised he didn't know about that Melvin dude." Kaoru added. "The boss likes disco so he probably would've known something."

"I doubt it…" China sighed. "Anywayssss, where are we going first?"

"We're taking you to the gardens first." Haruhi smiled.

"And after that we're taking you to some of the other club rooms." Kaoru added.

"And then to the cafe for sweets!" Honey cuddled China. "We get free cake everytime we go."

"You only get free cake Mitsukuni." Mori said simply.

"Giving Tree speaks again," China mumbled.

"I am…" Mori began.

China stepped closer to Mori, holding her phone and pressing the record button. "Comeee onnnnn, say the whole thing."

"Not Groot." Mori walked ahead of them laughing loudly.

"Fuuck! Giving Tree!" China laughed. "Damn, ya got me good."

"Holy shit...this is the most that I've heard China laugh outside of beating a person senseless," Marcus smiled.

"To your left is the broadcast club's studio." Kyouya explained. "They're currently preparing for the after school broadcast that will be played all over campus."

"And our friend Renge is in there." Haruhi added. "Or as Sally calls her Boo Boo Kitty."

"Damn, I didn't know y'all watched Empire!" China perked up when she caught the reference to her favorite show.

"Sally and I watch it every week," Tamaki who had been dragged with them by Haruhi added. "We also watch a lot of that TV show with those girls...I think they're called the Kartrashians."

"I didn't know you threw shade, B." China laughed.

"Shade? But I don't have an umbrella to throw."

"Sweet Jesus, nevermind," China sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Honey. "You good up there, Hun?"

Honey nodded. "I'm fine Chi-chan!"

"Ahem, and on the right is the auto repair club." Kyouya explained. "Mori-senpai's a member of the club as well."

Mori looked at China and smirked. "I am…gr-."

China looked at Mori. "Alright now Giving Tree, don't start it if you ain't gonna finish it."

"I am Groot." Mori said silently.

"Hm? What was that? Sounded like a low rumble of thunder," China asked.

"I am a great club member." Mori added walking ahead of her again laughing more.

"Takashi's happy today huh Chi-chan?" Honey asked patting China's head gently. "Your hair is soft and pretty."

"Aww, thanks baby," China smiled.

"Can we move on?" Kyouya asked glaring at them as they got to a classroom as he opened the door. "This is where the marching band meets everyday. Tamaki and Sally are the lead drum majors and Hikaru is a drummer."

"Well I couldn't give two shits about Hikaru, but when are the next auditions for the majorettes?" China asked.

"Next week." Tamaki answered. "Are you thinking of trying out? We'd love to have you Princess China."

"I was drum major at my old school."

"Until you beat the rival school's major with your baton." Marcus coughed, earning a glare from China.

"Oh must've been a bad fight." Haruhi then looked at Marcus. "So tell me Marcus-san, did you do anything in high school. I'm part of the school's science club."

"I don't like to brag too much," Marcus chuckled.

"I'll brag for him! He was lined up to be Valedictorian, he had a 5.0 GPA, and he was the quarterback for the school's football team. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…." China took a deep breath, "He was captain of the debate team and was captain of the wrestling team also. He can also bench 225."

Marcus looked away as he blushed. "Good lord, China just tell them my resume while you're at it…"

"What? Can I add that you were junior detective that excelled at blackmailing motherfuckers too?"

"Wow that's impressive!" Haruhi smiled at him. "I do hope you consider joining the football team here. You'd be a great addition."

"And he'd probably be able to kick Kuze-senpai off the team." Kaoru added and walked to another classroom. "So this classroom is a special one."

"Kaoru don't you dare!" Kyouya hissed.

China looked at Kyouya and smirked. "What? You got a shrine dedicated to a pop princess in that room or something?"

"No...I don't."

"Actually he does," Kaoru opened the door. "This is the location for the Miss Mitski fan club. Everyone in this club have crushes on her, though some of the normal members try to get to her concerts without paying."

"It's not that hard, I can probably score some bootleg tickets that are just as legit as the real ones," China shrugged. She smirked at Kyouya. "Didn't know you like Miss Mitski like that Glasses-Dude. Guess you're not all dark skies and sarcasm after all."

"Kyo-chan has a hug pillow of her." Honey added but squealed and sunk lower on China's back. "Waaah! Kyo-chan glared at me!"

"Awww, baby," China managed to turn Honey around so that she was carrying him. "Don't be scared of him, he's just a big ol' salty fuck." China gently patted his head.

Kyouya glared once again and went ahead of them. "Come on…idiots…" he mumbled. "And finally this is the cooking club...home of Kaoru and Romey."

"Wow," China made her way to the cabinets and grabbed a salt shaker. She then walked back to Kyouya and sprinkled a pinch of salt on him. "There, now you're lightly salted." China turned to Kaoru. "So you're a cook? Is it any good?"

"Yeah, have a seat and I'll cook you something awesome." Kaoru walked into the room and towards his locker. "I'll be preparing something special for everyone...but for now have some...what the hell happened to my cookies?!"

A small hand reached up from behind the counter to take a cookie off the plate. When it didn't feel any plate it went back under the counter.

"Wow, you got some pretty big rats here," China chuckled.

Mori chuckled quietly and went to the counter and picked up a small red headed girl wearing cat ears. "Murieann."

"Hi Takashi!" The girl giggled. "Do you want a cookie?"

Mori didn't say anything more and carried Mimi to where the others were. "This is Murieann."

"She's an adorable Kitten!" China smiled. "Lemme guess, she's your girl, Giving Tree?"

Murieann giggled and hugged Mori. "Yep! Takashi is my favorite person in the world and I love him!" she then looked confused. "Takashi how come you're being called Giving Tree?"

"Well 'cause he's tall and quiet, just like Groot from Guardian's of the Galaxy. So he's Giving Tree." China explained as she held Honey on her hip.

"Aaah I see!" Mimi's eyes widened and then she noticed Honey. "Mitsukuni how come you're being carried?"

"Cause Chi-chan's nice!" Honey hugged China tightly. "She's nice and fun like Takashi!"

"I see," Mimi giggled and hugged China around the waist. "If Chi-chan's nice then she's a friend too! Is she going to date Hika-chan or is she going to date Kyo-chan?"

"Aww, you're adorable, lil' Kitten!" China smiled and petted her on her head. "But there's no way in hell I would ever date that lil' crybaby Ginger-brat. And I'd rather date sweetcheeks over here than Miss Mitski's number one fan over there."

"Oh, then it's ok!" Mimi giggled but then remembered something. "Oh, Tama-chan you do know that after school we're all supposed to go swimming."

"I know my darling kitten daughter." Tamaki smiled gently. "And I do hope that China-chan and Marcus-san will join us as well."

"Great swimming." Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. "I hate swimming…"

"Sure, we'll have to stop home and get our swimsuits though. I don't want to poison the little ones by skinny-dipping," China laughed.

Marcus facepalmed. "I swear…"

"Hika-chan does skinn-." Honey began only to have a hand slapped on his mouth and dragged out of China's arms by Mori.

"Hey, why'd you take him away?" China asked.

Mori didn't say anything and shoved a cookie into Honey's mouth. "That's enough Mitsukuni."

Honey nodded happily munching on a cookie.

"So China," Kaoru said chopping up vegetables. "Is there anything special you want in stir fry? I can add anything you want."

"How about rat poison?" Hikaru said from the doorway. "Or water it down so much she dissolves into nothingness."

"Hikaru that's not nice," Haruhi grumbled. "You should apologize for what you said."

"Why? She's the one that started it." Hikaru shrugged. "Especially when she heartlessly attacked me at the theater. I have witnesses too!"

"Hooolllllddd the fuck up. I know you ain't the one to start talking that bullshit. I didn't attack you until your dumbass dumped your nasty ass drink on my head." China snapped as she turned to face him. "You better man the fuck up and stop whining when a girl hands you your ass."

"I wasn't whining!" Hikaru shouted. "You're the one that raged at me when I told you calm down about there being no butter on your damn popcorn!"

"I only raged at you cause you came at me sideways bitch." China rolled her head. "Anyways, why is this no-balls having ginger-brat even talking to me? I thought you had 'class' to go to?"

"I was in class but then left because I was worried about my brother and friends." Hikaru mumbled. "And you're the one who came sideways at me little girl."

China took her earrings off and handed them to Haruhi. "Hold these sweetcheeks," she faced Hikaru. "I got your 'little girl' bitch," she snapped as she walked up to him, face to face with him.

"This is awesome! Just awesome!"

The sound of a high powered motor filled the room as a platform came up from the floor and revealed a girl standing on a platform wearing a cupid costume. "Love is in the air for our dear Hikaru!"

"What the hell otaku!?" Hikaru shouted. "Why would I ever like someone like that? She's nothing but a loud mouthed brat!"

"You're only saying that because of the sexual tension between you two." Renge added. "So why don't you two just screw each other and get it out of your systems?"

"Ewwww, what the fuck? If I fucking touch that I'm may have commit arson and burn the both of us to a crisp." China gagged. "Ugh, scrawny and bitchy is not my type."

"I wouldn't touch that brat with a ten foot pole," Hikaru added. "I don't like bitchy women and I don't know if she's harboring any diseases."

"Then you must hate yourself my nigga. And unlike you I'm cleaner than the house of a person with OCD." China snapped.

"I doubt that!" Hikaru glared at her once more and then called out. "Oi Kaoru let me help you cook! I will prepare a meal fitting for that little girl."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?" China shouted. "I don't know you from a fucking hole in the wall and you're trying to prepare me a meal? Hell naw, you could be the best or the worst cook in the world and I would rather fucking eat cat shit." China snapped. "Ugh, just the thought of it is making me want to throw up."

"China," Marcus sighed. "Will you calm down before your heart quits on you? You don't have your medicine with you today."

"Just let me do it!" Hikaru shouted though he winced in pain and held his head. "Damn it Kaoru why'd you hit me?!"

"Go sit down." Kaoru hissed. "And shut up too, leave China-chan alone, and stop projecting your feelings onto her or else I'll tell everyone about what you have on your phone."

"Fine…" Hikaru sat down a few feet from China and pulled out his phone looking at the picture. He looked up at China and mumbled quietly. "She better be lucky I like her ass...or else I wouldn't have hesitated to scare her off with my cooking."

China rolled her eyes when Marcus sat her down. "Now calm the fuck down, your heart is beating too damn fast right now."

"Whatever...can I get a glass of water...from someone other than Ginger-brat? Bitch might spit in it."

"Sparkling or imported?" Kaoru asked holding up the two bottles. "The imported one came from South Africa and the sparkling was given to us by Kanako's parents for the cooking club."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Haurhi grabbed a bottle of water and handed to China. "Here, this is normal water."

"Thanks sweetcheeks," China smiled as she took a sip of water.

"Haruhi is sweet!" Tamaki took the smaller girl into his arms. "She's so cute! And her cheeks may be sweet! I bet if she eats more sweets she'll have even sweeter cheeks."

"Senpai let me go." Haruhi mumbled and pinched his hand. "Anyway, little humming bird I do hope you'll be fine with hanging out with us."

"Will all of you shut the hell up?" Called Sally from her place. She sat up and glared at everyone.

"Sally where the fu-ah I mean heck did you come from?" Haruhi asked. "I didn't know you were here too."

"I ran in here to hide from security." Sally explained shrugging. "I was sleeping in here and then I heard all of you. By the way Hikabros mouth was so big that I woke up when he was bitching about Chi-money."

"She started it!" Hikaru shouted.

"Actually, you started it this time."

"Why you little…"

"Here shut up and eat." Kaoru sat the plate in front of Hkaru. "Eat this and shut up." he then walked to China. "Here you go, it's beef stir fry with a hint of pepper. I'll go unfreeze the chocolate cake I made earlier after I give everyone else their first course."

China smiled as she took a bite of the food. "Damn, this is really good Chef." China hummed as she started it.

"That's one way to appease the chupacabra," Marcus sighed.

"Chupacabra?" Honey tilted his head to the side. "Chi-chan's not a chupacabra is she?"

"Aww, no baby boy, I'm not a chupacabra," China smiled at Honey. "That's just Marcus's _stupid_ pet name for me."

Mimi stared up at Marcus and tapped him on the forehead. "Bad," she said softly. "Don't be mean to Chi-chan ok? She's sweet and if you are nicer I'll share my cake with you."

Marcus chuckled and squatted so that he was face to face with Mimi. "Well if an adorable little kitten is asking me, then I have to oblige, don't I?" He smiled as he gently patted her head.

"Thank you!" Mimi went back to her seat and started eating again. "Mmn, this is good Kao-chan!"

The sound of a phone ringing filled the air. Kyouya pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he nodded his head while still eating. "I see, yes I'll be there this afternoon after school. Please make sure the roses are there for her."

"Who's that?" Mimi asked curiously. "Chi-chan do you think that Kyo-chan's talking to someone important?"

"Probably someone related to Miss Mitski…" China smiled as she ate.

"Ooh."

Kyouya ended the call. "Everyone, please finish up eating and meet me downstairs." he looked at Kaoru. "And please make sure to bring all of the swimsuits your family's designed...Miss Sakurai will need one and I believe that we have a brand new set of swim trunks for Marcus-san."

"Man fuck you," China mumbled as she continued to stuff her face. "Yo, do you need my measurements or somethin' Chef?" China asked.

"I got them from the school's tailor." Kaoru held up his phone. "Figured if you were going to hang out with us then we'd need to know."

"Awesome! Beach day!" Sally laughed. "This means I get to debut my new swimsuit!"

China laughed at Sally. "Yo! I got the beach playlist ready. We 'bout to turn up~!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Marcus sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall, waiting for China to get out of the changing room. "China, will you hurry up?"

"Hey, it is not easy getting all of this into any kind of bathing suit!" China called as she pulled the bottom portion of her two piece over her large hips. She loved her full figure, but damn it made it hard to get dressed sometimes. Over the years, her full hips and big chest had made it nearly impossible to find good looking clothes that didn't over exaggerate her figure.

"Oh my...does she need help?" Romey asked walking over to where Marcus stood. "China-dear do you need help with anything? I can assist you."

"Yeah, Lil' Bit, you got small hands! Can you help me shove into my top?" China called.

"Umn sure." Romey looked at Marcus. "Could you give us a minute? We'll be right out." she walked into the dressing room and looked China over. "Oh my, that top's a little bit too tiny. Can you let me see it for a second?"

"Sure," Marcus shrugged as he joined the other fellas. He still had his t-shirt on.

"Here ya go, Lil' Bit." China smiled as she handed over her top.

Romey looked at it a long moment and pulled out her sewing kit from the bag she left in the room. She ripped the sides and began sewing on more fabric on. "Ok this should be good, I really think maybe Kaoru-dear should've double checked his measurements."

"Yeah, I think so too," China smiled as she put her top on.

"Is it ok?" Romey asked. "I can probably take it in a little bit if it's too big...oh my maybe I should've just gave you the extra one we had."

China smiled as she patted Romey on her head. "No no, you did good, Lil' Bit."

"Really? Well you're ready now." Romey then pulled out a hair clip and put it in China's hair. "Here, all of us wear these because it's a thing we all wear."

"Aw, thanks, Lil' Bit." China smiled as she put her hair in a high bun.

"We're coming out now!" Romey called opening the door and taking note of the boys standing near the pool. "Oh dear, what's going on?"

"Nothing really," Marcus smiled with a shrug.

"Ok," Romey giggled and went to join Kaoru over by the table to sit out the food they brought along with them.

"Well now you look good Chi-money." Sally noted with a low whistle. "You just may give all of these boys the much needed initiative to have their balls finally drop."

China smirked as she posed. "Thanks, Baby Mama," China smiled as she sat on the edge of the pool. "Ya know, I had the hardest time fitting my ass in the trunks to begin with."

"For real?" Sally asked. "Well your ass is the size of Jupiter...so I can see why you can't fit into anything normal. But don't worry if it turns into a thong then you can probably run before they notice it."

"Man, they'll probably notice it before I do," China laughed. "There's so much back there that I can't feel much of anything."

"Heh, I'll never get how they handle being around girls all the time." Sally ran her feet in the water but quickly stood up and went to the bushes. "There you are Renpi! Did you get lost?"

A girl with wavy red hair wearing a pink ribbon shook her head. "No, I just...um...is Haninozuka-san here?"

"Yeah, he's in the pool with Kitten." Sally pulled the girl over. "Yo Chi-money, this is my friend Renpi. She's from Saint Lobelia Girls school. You know the school with those crazy ass bitches."

"Ohhhh, the dancer hos?" China asked. "Yeah, I kinda remember them. She goes there?"

"Yeah it's sad right?" Sally hugged Ren. "But she's really an Ouran chick at heart."

Ren blushed. "Umn it's nice to meet you Chi-money, I hope we all get along really well...and don't worry I am not like Benio-san or the others."

"Yeah, she's normal." Sally began laughing and sat back down pulling Ren with her. "So I take it that we're all here for the same thing? Swimming and hearing an idol sing?"

China shrugged. "I'm just here to eat free food and to swim. Maybe I'll be able to hear her over my chewing," China laughed.

"Oh you will," Sally assured China and then looked up noticing another girl walking towards them. "Hey, who's that chick? She looks like femurkel."

China laughed loudly. "Damn, I don't know. I haven't seen Urquette at all."

"She may be new," Ren nodded to where Urquette was standing talking with Kyouya. "She may know Kyouya-senpai."

"Figures that Kyo would want a girl like that." Sally puffed out her cheeks. "Come on ladies let's go find out what's happening."

China stood and stretched a bit. "Hey Kyouya, I didn't know that you liked them dark chocolate and nerdy!" she called.

Kyouya glared at China. "If you must know, this is Miss Moreau, she's Miss Mitski's assistant." he explained. "I believe that she'll be out here in a minute right?"

Miss Moreau nodded. "Yes, she's only putting on her swimsuit in the dressing rooms over there and I do hope that all of you won't be too hard on her for being an idol."

"Hell no!" Sally laughed."We get to see her for a while and we swear we won't let anyone cause trouble for her."

"That's what I am expecting to hear." kyouya looked at China. "Hear that Miss Sakurai, no fights."

China waved him off. "Talk to Ginger-brat. Won't start nothing, won't be nothing." She looked over at Miss Moreau and smiled. "Shouldn't you go check on her, lil mouse? Just to make sure everything is okay?"

"Oh my yes I should." Miss Moreau headed off but not before tripping on her own feet. "Oww...I'm okay!"

"Wow...how'd she become an assistant to an idol again?" Sally asked. "She's rather clumsy...but she did have nice hair."

"Girls, be nice." Ren chided. "Come on let's go wait over there ok?"

"Chi-chan!" Honey and Mimi called out in unison. "Do you want to have coconut cake with us?"

"I sure do!" China smiled as she joined them over by the table.

Hikaru looked up and shouted. "Earthquake!" he cried diving under a table as China ran past.

China rolled her eyes as she looked at Hikaru. "Man don't be jealous. Hey bro! Take your shirt off and show Ginger-brat what a real man looks like!"

Marcus facepalmed when he heard China. "Dude, Hitachiin, why do you always start shit with her?" He asked Hikaru.

"I don't know…" Hikaru grumbled and pulled out his phone and took a picture of China. "Damn her and that ass."

Marcus looked at Hikaru. "I'll just pretend that I didn't see that….better hope that China doesn't find out about your pictures." He then placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder and gave it a rough squeeze. "And you better not spread them around either. If I find out that you did, you'll have to worry more about me than my sister." Marcus smirked.

"I won't share." Hikaru went back to staring at his phone.

"And this cake has a lot of yummy fruit on it." Honey pushed the cake to China. "Try it! Try it!"

"And this one?" Mimi held up another piece. "It's chocolate and pineapple."

China smiled and hugged both of them close to her. "I'll try any piece of cake that you want me to. But I can't eat too much cause I do want to go swimming at some point!" she smiled brightly at them.

"Okay!" Honey and Mimi said in unison.

Mori walked over carrying another plate of cake. He looked at China and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey there," China said through a mouthful of cake. She looked up at him. "What's up Giving Tree?"

Mori smiled at her. "I am Groot." he said walking away laughing louder.

China choked on her cake. "WAIT! Augh-damn it! Shiiitt! Giving Tree say it again, I wasn't ready!" China shouted as she pulled her phone from between her breasts.

"No."

China groaned as she took another bite of cake. "I'm gonna get that recording one way or another."

"Chi-chan I can ask Takashi to say it again." Mimi ate another piece of cake. "He does anything to make me happy."

"Or I'll ask him." Honey piped up. "Cause Takashi does like Groot a lot."

China smiled as she hugged both of them again. "Awwww, you two are the sweetest lil' chibis! If you can get him to say it, can you record it for me please? I'll bring both of you the biggest piece of cake I can find."

"We can!" Honey promised. He looked over and saw Ren standing behind a tree. "Ren-chan!"

Ren blushed brightly and ran and dove into the pool.

"Aww Ren-chan must want to swim really badly…" he looked at China. "Chi-chan do you wanna go play with Ren-chan too? She's fun!"

"I do! But I have to wait an hour until I can get in the pool, baby boy." China smiled as she patted Honey on the head.

"Ok!" Honey and Mimi ran towards the pool to join Ren.

"Excuse me? Umn...is this where the Ouran Academy students are?"

"Yep!" China called as she moved and sat poolside. She kicked her feet in the water. She looked up and blinked. "AHHHH IT'S YOU!" China screamed. She blinked and coughed, regaining her composure.

"Huh? Umn…"

"Little brat!" Hikaru shouted running over and tackled China into the pool to save her from whatever it was. He blinked a few times when they were under the water despite the chlorine burning his eyes. He buried his head into something soft and warm once they surfaced.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" China shouted. She looked down when she felt something in her chest. "Really? Really bruh? You just gonna put yo face in my titties?" She shouted as she pushed him off.

"What I didn't…"Hikaru blushed and looked at China. "You screamed and I saved you idiot!"

"Well thank you so much for saving me, but I ain't need to be saved this time!" China whacked him on the head.

"Why'd you scream then?" Hikaru demanded.

"Cause I saw Miss Mitski that's why! And you can get your hands off my hips any time now."

"I am not holding on to your…" Hikaru looked down and blushed a bright red. "Wait...I didn't...ahem...I'll be going now!" he swam away from her not leaving the pool.

China facepalmed. She looked over to see Marcus chatting with Mori about something. She rolled her eyes as she swam to the edge of the pool. "Yo Baby Mama, did you see that?" China called out to Sally.

"You mean Hikabro nearly taking your head off?" Sally called. "Yeah, but he totally was motorboating your tits."

"I know! He could've at least asked if he really wanted to cop a feel that damn bad," China teased, hiding her blush with her hands.

"Chi-chan likes Hika-chan." Mimi floated past on her pool toy. "You like him doncha China-chan?"

"Whaaat? Noo," China laughed loudly and awkwardly. "Hahahaha-what? Pssh, nooo...what? Noooo…. I don't like that Ginger-brat!"

"Why you lyin'? Why you always lyin'?" China heard Marcus singing from his place by Mori.

"MARCUS!"

"Oh my," Romey walked over and held out a hand. "Come on China-dear, we're going to hang out with Mitski-san before she has to go back to where her managers are."

China took her hand and got out of the pool. "Sure, Lil' Bit."

Romey nodded and lead China over to where the other girls were. "Okay I got China-dear." she noticed that Tamaki was dragging Kyouya away. "Oh dear what happened?"

"Sally-san decked him." Miss Mitski explained. "But he wasn't bothering anyone."

"Oh please he was singing your songs." Sally mumbled. "And wouldn't stop singing when we asked him to."

"Yeah, don't worry Mitski-san, we won't let Kyouya-san bother you while you're here." Ren explained.

"Damn, he's a bigger fanboy than the Beyhive." China shrugged as she looked at Miss Mitski. "Soo, what brings ya to Ouran anyways?"

"Well I got a letter from someone at the school saying their last wish was to see me live on stage and in person." Miss Mitski giggled softly. "He was a poor little third year in elementary school named Kyo."

China started laughing loudly when she caught on. "Ohhh, woooowwww. Sorry Mitski, but that probably wasn't no third year elementary kid."

"Really? Why would someone make up a sad story like that?" she asked shaking her head. "I would've visited Ouran anyway...I mean I'd hate to think that I'd be there under false pretenses."

"Trust me the only third year that probably wrote it was someone messing with you." Sally glared at Kyouya. "So, why not chill with us and we'll have a lot of fun."

"Umn...sure?" She went silent and blushed. "I do have to admit there are so many boys around...I don't see many of them outside of concerts."

"Hey well the majority of them are taken...except for the Ginger-brat...annnddd Kyouya. ANDDD my brother. You should meet him," China smiled.

"That's nice of you to offer me to get to know boys like them but...umn… I have one boy promised to me." Miss Mitski admitted. "He's really cute and waiting for me."

"Girl you're dating who? Justin Bieber?" asked Sally. "That's suicide there."

"Oh no…" Miss Mitski blushed more. "I sort of have someone that I made a promise with as a child...he used to play violin whenever I sung...but I think he might be dead or something."

"Pfff, if you're into dead guys, we should still introduce you to Kyouya. He has no soul, so he's almost dead." China laughed.

"No way!" Sally laughed more. "She'd have to be a zombie if she wanted Kyo like that...but yeah girl you gotta worry less about men and more about fame."

"Err...yeah…"

"So come on Mitski-san let's go swim!" Romey smiled softly.

"It's Jenny…"

"What?"

"Awhhh shieeet," China grinned. "Wait lemme guess, we can't tell the others your name, can we?"

"Don't tell anyone please?" Jenny giggled putting a finger to her lips. "I rather not let the public know of my name just yet...I should be going though, but can you guys do me a favor? My assistant Anne needs to hang out with some people that are nice. Can you help me out?"

China looked at Jenny, analysing her quietly for a moment. One plus one was starting to add up to two in this situation. "Mm, yeah...we'll hang out with the lil' mouse."

"Thank you." Jenny bowed to the girls and headed off after saying goodbye to the hosts. She did hug Honey and Mimi before going to the dressing room again.

"Chi-chan!" Mimi ran over. "Did you see? We got hugs! She likes us a whole lot but she glared at Kyo-chan."

"Well Kyo-chan did a butt thing, so he deserved that glare." China smiled. "And who wouldn't like you? You're adorable~"

Mimi giggled. "Come on Chi-chan let's go to the water slide now." she grabbed her hand and lead her towards the slide.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru walked from the pool carrying China in his arms despite her protests. "Stop squirming, I want to be sure you're ok and I doubt you'd want to go home with a broken leg."

China huffed as she was carried by him. "Whatever, you don't have to carry me," she mumbled as she started to blush lightly.

"Yes I do," Hikaru sighed shaking his head and looked down at her. "You know it was funny hearing you say "Pull the lever Kronk" before the lifeguard did."

China chuckled. "Yeah, well I guess I'm pretty funny...for a 'little brat'." She jested.

"Yeah...so uh yeah can you walk now?" Hikaru sat China down on the ground. "If not I can carry you more."

China tried to stand on her own until her leg caved under her. "Ow! I-I'm fine...I'm fine!"

Hikaru gave a sigh and picked up China into his arms. "Come on...geez you're light for someone that eats a lot...um...so uh...I'll carry you to a chair and you can sit down."

"Uh...thanks…" China mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Hikaru sat China down in a chair and knelt down in front of her to look at her ankle. "Does this hurt?"

China hissed and jerked her ankle back. "Fffff-yes! Yes it does!"

"Damn it…" Hikaru sighed and picked her up again heading towards the exit. "Oi, I'm taking China to the hospital."

Marcus looked up. "Hospital? China what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just...slid down wrong on the water slide…" China huffed.

'"And hit her ankle on the pool,: Hikaru headed off with her. "Calm down."

"I am calm... "

Marcus shook his head. "And off go the newlyweds, who are actually acting civil for once," he teased.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted and helped China into the limo.

China grumbled to herself as she was wheeled into one of the examination rooms. "Here I was hoping I'd break my ankle kicking ass one day…" She sighed as she waited for one of the doctors to come in. She looked over at Hikaru, who was staring intently at something on his phone. Maybe he had potential to not be a brat 24/7.

"Your ankle doesn't seem like it hurts anymore," Hikaru mumbled not looking up from his phone. "I guess that's good since hearing you bitch about it wasn't what I planned to hear today."

China deadpanned. Scratch that thought. "Yeah, and having you carry me to the limo wasn't the kind of physical contact I thought I'd be getting either...with your dainty hands."

"My hands aren't dainty!" Hikaru growled putting his phone back into his pocket. "Ahem, I want you to know it scared me half to death seeing you crying...I mean I'd probably never hear the end of Kaoru whining about how his new friend was hurt by some water slide."

"Sure, that's what you meant." China sighed as she looked at her ankle. "Ya know...it was pretty decent of ya to help get me out of the pool…" she lowered her voice a little, "...thanks."

"What? Did you just say...thanks?" Hikaru asked. "Did the little she-devil say thanks to me?"

"Yeah I did….and don't expect another anytime soon Ginger-brat."

"Umn...excuse me?" the door opened and a doctor walked into the room. "Sakurai-san, I'm Doctor Ootori, I was the one that checked your x-rays and I must say you're the only young lady that I've seen that has fractured her ankle in two places from a water slide."

China looked up at the doctor. He resembled Kyouya a lot. "Are you related to Kyouya? You know, a salty fuck that always looks constipated?"

Hikaru began laughing. "Sorry about her, she's new," he explained. "Yuuichi-san just put a cast on her ankle and I'll get her out of here."

Yuuichi glared at China but nodded. "Ok, and next time Hitachiin-san I'll make sure that they sedate her."

China glared at Yuuichi. "Oh! How long is it gonna take my ankle to heal?"

"A few weeks," Yuuichi started bandaging China's leg. "It'd be best if you stayed off of it for a few days so to let it heal properly. I'll arrange for your schoolwork to be sent by email to your home."

"Thanks…" China sighed as she facepalmed. "So much for auditioning for the majorettes…" she sighed heavily again.

"You can still do it," Hikaru said picking up China. "You can ask Sally and the Boss to just let you on the team."

"That's not gonna happen. It'd be unfair to the other people auditioning. I had a routine ready from when I was at my old school and everything."

"Well we...can figure something out…" Hikaru mumbled though he was blushing bright red from feeling China's warmth against him. "So I'll take you home...so you can rest up."

China looked up at Hikaru. "Hey...Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that's a pencil in your pocket that I feel," China blushed.

Hikaru almost dropped China but quickly got to the limo so he could calm down. China covered her mouth with her hand, giggling softly as she looked at him from across the limo.

"Well...that was...interesting," she said as she tried to stifle her giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Why?! Why can't I get her out of my head?!" Hikaru was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out just how he could fight these weird thoughts colliding in his head every second. One minute he was playing Call of Duty and then the next he began thinking about China. He nearly broke his TV by throwing the controller into it when he saw China appear on the screen calling his name sweetly.

"Damn it! I got to get that little brat out of my head!" he walked downstairs and went outside to clear his head. "Why is she in my head? I don't like her...I couldn't like a brat like that! Why is she in my thoughts?!"

Marcus looked up from his book when he heard a familiar voice yelling. He stood and walked from his place by their pool to look over the fence. "Well, damn, didn't realize you were our neighbors Hitachiin."

"What?" Hikaru let out a loud scream as he looked over the fence. "What the hell?! You guys live next door!? Oh hell no! I'm moving!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Are you done having your hissy fit now?" He pulled himself up so that he could sit on the fence. "So, is someone havin' fantasies about my little sister?" He teased changing the subject.

"I'm not thinking about that brat!" Hikaru blushed. "She's just...she got into my head after I helped her at the pool...she just….I don't know got into my head by being helpless."

Marcus laughed. "Well her being 'helpless' is a once in a blue moon occurrence. How'd she get in your head? By her acting like her actual self for once?"

"I don't know...she just...ugh! Why does it have to be so hard to deal with helping girls?!" Hikaru cried. "I don't need a girl in my life...I was rejected twice by the one I really loved."

Marcus chuckled. "It's not hard if you don't act like a douche every five minutes," Marcus informed him. "And yeah, you're too busy being stubborn to have a girlfriend." He paused and looked down at Hikaru. "I think I know why you're struggling so much."

"Why? Tell me why.?"

"Well this is just my observation, but in the short time-all of one day-that I've known you, China seems to be the only girl that can go blow for blow with you." Marcus shrugged as he spun and hopped off the fence to his side. "That's just my two cents though, ask your brother if he agrees. He knows you a hell of a lot better than I do."

"So you're saying that I am into your sister because she can snap back at me?" Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow. "And you suggest I ask my brother about it? I doubt he'd be able to help. His brain is cooking and that girl he's with."

"I highly doubt that. Look you guys are twins, so you have a bond stronger than any other siblings. If China magically found herself a boyfriend that wasn't scared shitless of her, she'd still be there for me if I needed her. That's what family does...well normal families at least." Marcus stretched. "You might not want to believe it but your brother does still care about you and just because he's doing something else doesn't change the fact that blood is thicker than water. But like I said, that's just my two cents."

"Well I know I'll get your sister out of my head once she's back at school terrorizing me." Hikaru turned and began heading to his house again.

"Sure, so you think." Marcus chuckled to himself as he returned to his chaise lounge by the pool.

China let out a frustrated groan as she laid on her bed, watching the latest UFC championship match. "Ugggggggh, damn Ginger-brat," she huffed. She still wanted to hate him, but it was hard to do after he helped her to the hospital and back home. She sighed as she watched one of the fighters take a body slam. Maybe if she focused on him groping her and getting an erection after picking her up she'd find a reason to hate him still.

"Aye, you alive in there?" She heard Marcus's voice through her door.

"Yeah, come in." China watched as her brother entered her room, carrying a food tray with a giant sandwich and some lemonade.

"Figured you be hungry," he chuckled as he set the tray next to her before plopping on the foot of the bed. "So, what's with the sourpuss face now?"

"Nothing! I just...ugh...I'm just mad that I can't audition next week." China told a half-truth.

"Is that it?" Marcus prodded.

"Yes! No...listen you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." China started as she picked up the sandwich. "I...I...I can't stop thinking about that Ginger-brat."

"Reaally?" Marcus feigned surprise. "Who would've guessed." Marcus chuckled. "You know, he's conflicted about you too."

"Really? Wait...how do you know that?"

"Cause I talked to him. Did you know that the Hitachiin's are our next door neighbors?"

"REALLY? WHAT THE FUCK!" China shouted. "No no no no, heeellll no. Call Uncle and tell him to buy me a loft, I'm moving."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Just chill out and eat your damn sandwich."

China huffed as she started to eat. "So...what'd you talk about?"

Marcus shrugged as he reclined back. "Nothing much, just gave him a little advice about dealing with you...and his brother. He's feeling too many emotions at one time right now." Marcus looked up at China and smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I-uh-I just wanted to know if he was talkin' shit about me behind my back!" China snapped, her brown skin tinting bright red.

Marcus laughed. "Suuuuree," he stood up and patted China on the head. "I'll tell Chie to come up later with dinner...and to help you bathe. You're not gonna lie around for the rest of the week smellin' up the house."

China rolled her eyes as she swatted at him playfully. "Yeah yeah…" She sighed as she looked at her sandwich. "Hey, bro…?"

"Don't worry...I won't tell a soul that you've got the hots for Hitachiin." Marcus joked. China blushed furiously and threw a pillow at his head.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! NOW GET OUT!" She shouted as Marcus laughed his way out of her room. "I don't like him…" China mumbled as she begrudgingly ate her sandwich.

"Oi, Kaoru help me!" Hikaru cried entering the kitchen. "I need your help with something...and why in the world are you cooking those things again?"

"I'm not cooking anything," Kaoru mumbled. "I'm fixing my third wok that I had to buy because your hard head dented my old one."

"Well quit messing with it and help me." Hikaru sat down at the counter and laid his head against it. "I have some problems that need discussion about."

"What would those be?"

"I think...that I may be sick."

"You're sick from what?" Kaoru asked. "Looking at those magazines under your bed or playing video games for two days straight?"

"I think I am in love with...that little brat." Hikaru mumbled. "She won't leave my mind, everything I do has her appearing in it. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything."

"That explains why the maids didn't collect the socks from under your bed." Kaoru began snickering. "But you may be in love with China-chan."

"I'm not in love with her!" Hikaru cried. "I just want to get her out of my head! I need to think about something else besides her."

"Well go for a walk."

"She lives next door."

"Really? Cool!" Kaoru began thinking of something to make for China to help her feel better. "I can always help her cheer up."

"No, I don't want her here!" Hikaru cried. "She'll ruin our man cave...well what is left of it since you have that intruder here every other week."

"I'm going to ignore that." Kaoru glared at Hikaru and shoved a bag into his hands. "Take these cookies next door and I'll bring over the special gift for China later on."

"Hell no! You can't make me!" Hikaru cried. "There is no way I'm going next door to give her cookies! You can't force me to go!"

"I can't believe he forced me to come over here." Hikaru stood outside the door and rung the doorbell. "Damn that Kaoru and his wooden spoon of doom."

Anne-Marie opened the door, wearing one of her newest designs. "Oh! You must be a friend of Marcus and China's from school!" She smiled and looked at the cookies. "Oh, my, these look delicious! Come in, come in!" Anne-Marie pulled Hikaru into the entrance hall.

"Uh...ok…" Hikaru sighed and made note to kill Kaoru for forcing him to come over and deliver cookies to China. "Um...I can go home now if you want...I don't want to bother you."

"No no no, I needed the break!" Anne-Marie smiled as she showed him to the family room. "Marcus ! Descendez les escaliers vous plaît !" Anne-Marie called up the stairs, her Creole accent thickening.

"Venant!" Marcus called as he hurried down the stairs. He paused in the doorway when he saw Hikaru sitting on one of the couches holding the box of cookies. "Oh wow, what're you doing here Hitachiin?"

"I was forced to come by," Hikaru held out the bag. "Kaoru sent these over and uh...he told me to check on China...not that I really had a choice."

Marcus chuckled. "Well come on up, I'm pretty sure she hasn't fallen asleep yet." Marcus motioned for Hikaru to follow him upstairs.

"Do you boys want some lemonade?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Lemonade?" Hikaru asked following Marcus. "Umn...I can stay for a little longer. I don't mind doing that."

Anne-Marie smiled. "It'll be in the kitchen waiting for you two when you come back down."

Marcus chuckled as he headed upstairs. "So...Kaoru forced you to come over?"

"Yeah...he was fixing some dumb wok or something I don't know," Hikaru frowned. "I only asked him for advice and he just ignored me and said I should come over here..no offense but I don't really want to be here since I don't know how I feel for your sister."

Marcus shrugged. "I'm not offended, why should I be?" He walked up to China's bedroom door and knocked on it gently. "Chinaa? You up?" He heard soft mumbles from behind the door. Opening the door, Marcus shook his head in amusement when he saw China on the floor. "Did you have to go to the bathroom, cripple?"

"Shut up and help me piss…" China mumbled into the carpet. Marcus moved to pick China up, when he did she made a face when she saw Hikaru in the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came by against my will." Hikaru mumbled and took a seat on China's bed. "I guess since I'm here I can take over your room for a bit since I can't go home."

"Mom promised him some of her famous lemonade," Marcus chuckled as he carried her into her bathroom.

"Yeah well don't touch anything! Especially my Call of Duty!" China shouted from the bathroom as she handled her business.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to touch your game." he looked to his right and saw a book. "Well now...something I can read while she's gone." he opened it and began reading a few pages.

He heard the toilet flush as well as the water run before Marcus returned with China in his arms.

"Dude! Put that book down!" China shouted, blushing furiously.

"Why?" Hikaru turned the page looking down at the book more. "It's interesting reading about some person's life through story.."

"One: that's my diary. Two: You're gonna regret it if you don't put it down!" China snapped.

"Dude, you still keep a diary?" Marcus teased.

"Hush, it's therapeutic." China mumbled as he sat her down on her bed.

"Your diary?" Hikaru smiled and held up the book to keep it out of China's reach. "Well guess I can read it more while you can't chase me to stop me...let's see you have a whole page about your fight with Midori."

China growled as she punched him hard in the gut. "GIVE IT TO ME GINGER-BRAT!" She shouted.

Hikaru held his stomach and dropped the book. "Damn it... " he wheezed. "It hurts so much….why'd you hit me China?"

"Because you were fucking around with my diary! You don't go around reading a girl's diary Ginger-brat! Especially when it has….when it has…" China bit her bottom lip and grabbed her diary, turning her back on him. "Whatever, get the fuck out of my room."

Hikaru sighed though he pretended to be angry with her. "Fine, your diary wasn't interesting anyway, it's like reading a romance novel that's boring." he headed towards the door. "I hope your ankle will get better soon...and I'll see you later." he left the room and went down the stairs to go home.

"What the hell was that about?" Marcus asked as he followed Hikaru downstairs.

"I don't know...but I am glad I saw how she truly is…" Hikaru looked at Marcus. "My feelings for her were that of worry. I don't feel anything else for her."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night." He turned and looked at Hikaru. "How far did you read?"

"To the page about her time at the pool." Hikaru sighed. "Mostly about how she didn't enjoy me teasing her before she went down the slide."

"Well, why would she enjoy you teasing her about her weight?" Marcus asked. "For all her body confidence, it still stings when she gets picked on for it."

"That is true…" Hikaru mumbled. "I just couldn't help but tease her...have you seen how she looks? She's...I've never seen a girl like her...and I didn't know how to hide my feelings for her...it was hard enough she almost figured it out when I was carrying her."

"She looks like a normal girl, probably with a little more fluff in other places." Marcus sighed. "Listen, you're gonna have to figure out a better way to work through whatever conflicting feelings that you have because well...doing what you're doing now ain't really working out best for you."

"I'll try to get along with her…" Hikaru looked down at his feet. "I'll make it up to her hopefully."

"Yeah, because what little trust she had in you didn't get flushed down the toilet when you read her diary."

"I'll make it up to her." Hikaru nodded and opened the door. "You'll see I won't give up on showing that I'm not all bad."

Marcus shook his head. "You have a lot of work to do."

"Boys, where are you going, don't you want your lemonade?" Anne-Marie called from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll stay then go home." Hikaru looked at Marcus. "You know you're not so bad...think we could be friends? I need more friends than the band of idiots I hang out on a daily basis."

Marcus shrugged as he walked Hikaru to the kitchen. "We can be friends as long as you don't hurt my sister," he sat at the counter. "I'm not as much as a fighter as China is...but I'm not afraid to break a couple of bones if I need to."

"I'll be nicer." Hikaru sat next to him. "Besides I want China-chan to at least be my friend whenever she's ready...maybe she can help me deal with Kaoru dating an intruder."

Marcus accepted his glass of lemonade from his mother. "Thanks Mom."

Anne-Marie smiled as she handed Hikaru's glass to him. "So, you're not friends with my China?"

"They're...working on a couple of things," Marcus cleared his throat.

"Well...he better ask her out soon if he's going to." Anne-Marie giggled.

Hikaru began coughing at her words. "What? Me date China-chan? I couldn't...I'm not dating right now." He said. "I am taking a break from dating...even if she is cute."

Marcus chuckled. "Well lookie here...you finally admitted that you think she's cute."

Anne-Marie smiled as she poured another glass of lemonade. "I'm going to check on China, you boys enjoy, I have some crawfish etouffee in the fridge if you're hungry." She left the kitchen as she headed upstairs.

"What's crawfish etouffee?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"It's a Creole dish our grandma used to cook us all the time. It's crawfish over a bed of rice that's smothered with a blond roux." Marcus explained. "It's China's favorite dish."

"I see…" Hikaru went silent and stood up. "I got an idea! Listen tell your mom thanks for the lemonade. I need to go home now and work on something important."

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Okay? Do I need to be concerned about this master plan of yours?"

"No, just make sure to tell China that I'll have something for her when she comes to school." Hikaru took off out of the house to go next door and begin work on his big plan.

Marcus shook his head. "Good Lord, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He sighed as he headed to their in-home gym.

"Hey Hikaru turn off your stupid computer," Kaoru turned over in bed as he looked across the room to his side and he saw that Hikaru wasn't in bed. He raised an eyebrow and began wondering where his brother had gotten to.

"Damn it! Why does Kaoru make it look easy?!"

Of course Hikaru was downstairs making a mess of his kitchen. Getting out of bed, putting on a pair of slippers and going down the stairs Kaoru could hear the sound pots and pans clattering to the floor and Hikaru's curses.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked. "It's four in the morning and you're making a mess of my kitchen."

"I'm making lunch for someone," Hikaru mumbled. "I know you wouldn't want me to cook something but I am going to prove to the person that I am not all that bad."

"So you are attempting to make what exactly?" Kaoru looked at the cookbook a moment. "Are you serious? Do you know how hard that is to make?"

"I want to make it!" Hikaru insisted. "Leave me alone to cook."

"Fine, just don't burn down our house." Kaoru left the kitchen to go back to bed. "Damn that Hikaru and his stupid plans."

"Now where can I find crawfish?" Hikaru looked at his phone a moment. Maybe he could find a twenty four hour store that delivers.

China growled slightly as she made it out of bed. "Greaaat, my first day back and I have detention.." she huffed as she waited for Marcus to come in and carry her down the stairs.

Marcus knocked on the door. "Did Chie get you dressed?" he called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm decent!"

Marcus opened the door and chuckled. "Alright, let's get this over with." He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. As he carried her down the stairs, Marcus was chuckling to himself.

"And what's so funny?" China asked.

"Oh nothing...you just have a present waiting for you when you get to the school." Marcus shrugged.

"Aside from a whole day of detention?"

"Yes." Marcus carried China outside to the waiting limo, Chie following behind them with their briefcases.

China rolled her eyes as Marcus sat her in the limo. "Are you gonna give me a hint?"

"Nope." Marcus chuckled as he accepted their bags from Chie. He scooted in next to China and waved to Chie as she closed the door on them.

The siblings rode in silence to Ouran, China huffing silently. Marcus rolled his eyes. "So, they have a wheelchair waiting for you, that way you don't have to hop along all day."

"Thanks...oh! Did you save me some etouffee?"

"Nope. Ate it all."

China groaned audibly. "Fuuuuuuuuu- and I really wanted some too."

The limo pulled into the entrance and Marcus got out first to run into the school. He ran back out with her wheelchair and then scooped China up, placing her in the chair. "There you go, now you can run people over with your chair," Marcus chuckled.

"Thanks...I think I know my first victim too." China sneered as she pulled her briefcase into her lap. She rolled herself into the school.

"Son of a bitch!" Hikaru cried as he stood at his locker trying to keep himself from chickening out and giving China the gift he made. "Why did I have to make this for her? What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates it?"

"Thinking of pussing out?" Marcus laughed as he walked up behind Hikaru, patting him hard on the back.

Hikaru turned around and looked at Marcus. "Marc!" he quickly took his hands into his. "Please help me! I don't know if China will like what I cooked for her!"

Marcus blinked. "Uh...well...what exactly did you cook for her?"

"Crawfish etouffee." Hikaru held up the bentou box. "I made it this morning and I hope that she likes it a lot."

"Well...it is her favorite dish, so she'd probably like it." Marcus looked at the bentou. "When are you planning to give it to her?"

"At lunch." Hikaru whispered.

"Well, she'll be late since she has detention." Marcus moved to his locker.

"So she'll be there for two hours," Hikaru nodded. "I have an idea...can you hold this for me?"

"Uh...sure?" Marcus took the bento box. "What are you planning?" This ginger was starting to worry Marcus with all of his "ideas".

Hikaru walked towards the fire alarm and pulled it. He walked over to his locker and pulled out an umbrella as he opened it while the sprinklers went off. "Done."

Marcus sighed as he covered his head with his briefcase. "Really, Hitachiin? Really?" Marcus looked down the hall when he heard a loud annoyed scream.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked. "Sounds like a constipated Michael Jackson impersonator."

"That...was...China….." Marcus tried hard not to laugh. "I'm guessing she got caught in your impromptu shower."

Hikaru was no longer by Marcus as he had climbed up onto the locker.

"HIKARU! What the hell!?" Haruhi screamed running over with her books. "You did this didn't you!? You do know that I almost died! I was in the computer lab!"

"Sorry! I had to get detention." Hikaru looked across the room and saw China being shielded by Mori and Honey. "Damn she's mad…"

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I'M GONNA RIP OUT THEIR SPINE THROUGH THEIR ASS AND THEN SHOVE IT DOWN THEIR THROATS!" China shouted. She was so heated that she was evaporating the water that had landed on her.

"Guess I'll need to buy her something too." Hikaru frowned. "I'll have to use my points from the cafe to buy her more food."

"Food is always a nice offering for the chupacabra," Marcus laughed. "Unless you want to be the human sacrifice Hitachiin."

"I'll go get her something." Hikaru jumped down and darted down the hallway towards the cafe.

"I'll go get China to dry her off." Haruhi mumbled and went off to go take care of China. "Marcus-san if you want I can help you too."

"Oh! Uh...thanks...but I..I got it." Marcus chuckled uneasily as he pulled out a spare set of clothes from his locker and shoved them in his briefcase. "Thanks though...I'll see you later Haruhi." Marcus headed towards the changing rooms.

"I'm so sorry China-chan," Haruhi removed the towel from China's head. "Here you can use this hair dryer if you want or we can use the heavy duty hair dryer for your hair."

"Thanks, I think this little wimpy one won't be of any use," China started to dry her arms and legs off. "Seriously, what the hell was Ginger-brat thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking at all," Haruhi turned the dryer on for China. "And if I know him...he's probably being beaten to death as we speak by the others." She walked towards another locker and opened it pulling out some flat irons. "I have these in case you need them….Tamaki-senpai won't mind if we use it."

"Damn, that's why he always have a good hair day." China laughed as she finished blow-drying her hair. "Hmm...I was rocking my waves, but I guess I'll have a straight-hair day today." She mused as she reached for one of the flat irons.

"Well his hair is actually hard to manage," Haruhi giggled softly. "Senpai's not really blonde either, it's been bleached one too many times by the pool water." She looked up at the door opening. "Oh Romey there you are!"

"I had to find some uniforms and well...the uniform attendant gave me these." Romey held up gym uniforms. "He said the spare uniforms storage room was ruined in the prank."

"Great," Haruhi mumbled taking the boy's gym uniform. "Long sleeves and track pants…"

China sighed as she looked at the options before her. "Booty shorts or track pants two sizes too small?" She eventually gave up as she took the girl's gym uniform. "At least I can fit my thighs in these."

"Hey, you can be fine," Romey held up a bigger pair of shorts for China. "These are the biggest ones...they should really make some sizes bigger for others."

"Girls here usually don't have a figure," Haruhi mumbled. "And even if they do...they usually choose to go home early rather than wear their gym uniforms."

"Haruhi-dear!" Romey cried.

China laughed. "So much shade, sweetcheeks. So much shade." China took the bigger pair of shorts from Romey and managed to slide into them. "Thanks, Lil' Bit." She smiled as she took her dress off and then pulled on the jersey.

"No problem," Romey walked over towards the dressing area to put on the uniform. She walked out a few minutes later tying her hair in a high ponytail. "Oh my...this uniform is going to be a little bit of a problem for me."

"Tell me about it, I'm startin' to get a wedgie already," China mumbled.

"You both look good." Haruhi noted with a nod. "But I do warn you that Tamaki-senpai might freak out from seeing you two wearing that."

"Well, he's just gonna have to freak the fuck out then." China sighed and stretched.

"Oh my class will be starting soon," Romey looked at China and Haruhi. "We'll see each other later? I am planning to make German chocolate cake to match the meal that Kaoru-dear's making."

"Cool, we'll be there." Haruhi then looked at China. "Shall we be going little hummingbird?"

"Alright sweetcheeks. I have to go to detention."

"Okay see you in two hours." Haruhi waved at her before heading off.

China waved as she rolled herself to detention. She looked around the room to see Sally sitting at one of the desks and Hikaru at the back of the classroom. "Yo, Baby Mama, how the hell did you get a boy's uniform?!" China huffed, slightly annoyed at the fact that she had been stuck wearing the girl's gym uniform.

"I stole it from Rene." Sally explained shrugging. "I mean he didn't want me to wear it at first but I told him to shove it and let me wear it."

China huffed as she rolled to the desk next to Sally.

"You can probably steal one from Hikaru?" Sally suggested. "His ass is huge too."

"Fuck you Sally!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hitachiin that's another day of detention!" the teacher shouted.

"Oi! Ginger-brat! What was the big idea pullin' the fire alarm anyways?!" China shouted.

"I was bored." Hikaru put his feet up on the desk. "And I chose to do it for shits and giggles today. Gotta keep things awesome."

China growled as she threw her briefcase at him. "WELL WHOOP-DE-FUCKIN' DO! Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this pedophile's fantasy outfit all day!"

"Um...sorry." Hikaru went silent and started to read rather than argue.

"Wow you got him to shut up," Sally noted with a nod. "Girl, you are so meant to be his baby mama without the drama."

"Whaaat? You must be kiddin'." China looked at Sally and then looked at where her briefcase lay. "Uh...can you get my briefcase for me?"

Sally nodded and picked up China's briefcase. "Here," She smirked. "Come on we're besties and I can tell you got it bad for Hikaru like Usher had it bad for his chick in his video."

China blushed furiously as she looked away from Sally. "What! Noooo...you-you-you must be crazy." She cleared her throat.

"Not as crazy as your love for Hikaru." Sally snickered. "You got it, you got it bad. When you're on the phone. Hang up and call Hikaru back."

China coughed. "Sally! Damn, chica!" China quickly looked over her shoulder at Hikaru before looking back before Sally noticed. "Jesus...you and Marcus think too much alike."

"You must be in love." Sally giggled softly. "Anyway if you don't like him then you can probably befriend him."

"I'm not in love...I'm always infuriated by him!" China snapped. "The dude seriously read my diary yesterday!"

"That's what would make the sex so good." Sally shrugged. "After all hate sex is the best...or so I've heard."

"Or so you've heard...you mean to tell me you haven't figured it out with B yet?" China smirked.

"The fuck would I want to do that with Rene?!" Sally demanded. "We're still a new couple! We don't think about that!"

China started laughing. "See! Don't feel so nice do it? I'm not even dating the Ginger-brat and you're trying to get me to jump his bones."

"Well you are in denial…" Sally looked out the window. "By the way you have someone outside watching you."

"Wait what? Who?" China looked past Sally.

Mori stood outside the window and held up a sign that said "I am Groot."

China growled. "DAMN YOU GIVING TREE!" She shouted laughing.

"China-chan that's another day of detention for you." The teacher said and looked out the window noticing that Mori was gone. "What was out there?"

China growled as she hit her head on her desk. "A tall ass troll...that's what." She started laughing in her desk.

The teacher shook her head and went back to reading.

Mori appeared by the window and began dancing. He smirked at China deciding to play around with her since he was bored.

"Damn...he's a good dancer. "Sally noted with a smirk. "By the way Mori-senpai left a message on my phone...he said "I am Groot."

China laughed out a growl. "That fuckin' troll...what the hell, that's not fair." She kept laughing. "He's trying to get me extra detention, ain't he?"

"MORINOZUKA! Get in here!" The teacher shouted noticing Mori.

Mori nodded and walked towards the window. "I'll be in later." he headed off to go back inside.

"Damn...he got caught." Sally noted.

"Takashi wait!" Honey cried from outside. "Did you make Chi-chan laugh? She seemed sad."

China looked out the window when she heard Honey. "Aww, my baby boy was in on it too?"

"They wanted to make you laugh."

Haruhi walked in and sat next to China. "And before you ask...I was caught clotheslining Midori-san for picking on Mimi-chan."

"Well damn, big pimpin'. I didn't think you had it in you," China laughed.

"She started it." Haruhi smiled as the others walked into the room. "We all got into trouble so you wouldn't suffer alone."

"Even Kyouya?"

"Yeah, he was caught sleeping in class." Haruhi explained. "But it's fine we're all together."

"China!" Tamaki ran into the room and hugged her. "My darling daughter did you miss daddy? I missed you!"

China rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah...I missed you too...B." She patted his arm gently. "I'm not calling you daddy though, that's a kink I don't support."

Marcus shrugged as he walked into the room. "I'm guessing this is the right room."

"You got into trouble too Marcus?"

"Oh hell no, sis, I just came by to drop something off to you." Marcus walked over and handed China a letter and a package. "It's from Uncle."

China perked up as she opened the letter first. After reading it, she tore through the wrapping paper of the package and laughed when she saw a brand new yoyo with a black dragon engraved on it.

"Another yoyo?" Sally laughed. "Cool! An ass beatin' yo-yo! We can kick Midori's ass as soon as we see her after school."

"I gotta test it out during lunch," China grinned as she put her yoyo in the briefcase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Man, fuck you Giving Tree," China huffed as she rolled to the cafe with the rest of the host club and her brother. "That shit you pulled got me an extra day of detention."

Mori looked at China and leaned over whispering. "I am Groot." he then walked ahead of her before she could hit him.

"GAAAAHHHH!" China shouted. "At least I heard you say it this time you shit!"

"Chi-chan," Honey hugged her around the waist. "Are you mad?"

"Or are you sad?" Mimi asked from the other side.

"No no, I'm happy," China smiled at the two loli's on either side of her.

"Really?" Mimi giggled. "I am glad and if you want I can punish Takashi for being so mean to you today."

"Aww, you don't have to, but you can if you want to Lil' Kitten." China smiled as she patted Mimi on the head. She looked up when she realized she didn't feel any extra saltiness in the air. "Hey, where's Ginger-brat?"

"Hikaru decided to go ahead of us," Kaoru explained. "He said something about having to do something important. Not that I really know."

"He didn't even have time to call me an intruder." Romey noted with a nod. "But other than that I think he may be with his other friends today."

"Ah, I was just wondering. I haven't smell any salt and pussy in the air since we left detention." China said as she rolled into the cafe. She looked up at the second floor. "Is there an elevator to that second floor or somethin'?"

"Well actually…"

Before Haruhi could finish she saw that Tamaki had picked up China. "There is one but I guess senpai's carrying you."

"I want her to be ok," Tamaki winced when he felt Sally glaring at him. "And because she's Sally's best friend."

"Uh, it's okay B. You don't have to carry me, Marcus can." China looked over at Sally.

"It's fine," Sally smiled. "Rene is stronger than he looks. I mean you did see him without a shirt on. He does have some muscle...even if he eats like a bird."

"If it's okay with you, Baby Mama."

"It's cool." Sally headed up the stairs. "Yo Renpi you skipped your class to join us?"

Ren nodded. "Yes...I hope you don't mind." She held up her lunch bag. "I bought something small for today."

"Awesome!" Sally looked over at the others. "Renpi's joining us today!"

"Ren-chan!" Honey ran over and hugged her tightly. "I missed you a whole lot! I am happy you're here! You can play with us!"

"Oh...umn of course." Ren blushed softly.

China smiled. "Aww, that's adorable." She looked over her shoulder as Marcus rolled her wheelchair somewhere safe and out of the way before following them up the stairs with her briefcase.

"Aww man...the burners went out," Kaoru mumbled. "I'll have to relight them and reheat the food."

"Wait you don't' need to!" Hikaru ran up the stairs with the bento. "China...I...umn...here!" he held it out to her. "Please accept this!"

China looked at the bento and accepted it. "Uh, thanks…" she opened the bento and looked at it's contents. "Um...what is it?"

"It's your favorite." Hikaru whispered softly. "It's something that you like...I mean I tried to make it as best I could."

China's eyes lit up. "No way! You made crawfish etouffee?!"

"Yeah, I worked hard on it." Hikaru smiled proudly. "Please try it and let me know what it tastes like. I hope it's done as you like it."

China reached for a fork and took a bite of it. "Oh...oh my…." she mumbled.

"Is it bad?" Hikaru asked softly. "Did I make a mistake with it? Give it here I can remake it for you."

"No, it's actually pretty good. How did you know I like it extra spicy?" China asked as she ate mouthfuls of her gift.

"Dear god...she's eating his cooking."

"Did hell just freeze over?"

"Someone call 911! China's gonna be shot down!" Sally cried.

"China don't die on us!"

"Chi-chan is crazy."

China looked at everyone, raising an eyebrow at them. "What? It tastes pretty decent...I'd say the crawfish is undercook-" she dropped the bento as she covered her mouth. "Uhh...bag….I need a bag…." she groaned.

"China-chan!" Kaoru grabbed a bag and handed it to her. "Damn it Hikaru what did you do to her?"

"I cooked it properly." Hikaru said. "Well I didn't want to overcook the crawfish so I left it a little gummy."

"You're going to give her ebola!" Sally cried.

"You mean ecoli." Romey corrected.

China started to reply before she started to throw up in the bag. Marcus facepalmed as he gently patted Hikaru on the back. "At least you tried…" Marcus said.

Hikaru groaned but quickly picked up China. "We're going to the nurse...maybe they can pump your stomach…" he walked down the stairs. "Sorry about what I did since we met."

China looked up at him, starting to answer before she had to throw up in the bag again.

Marcus watched them leave. "I guess giving a girl food poisoning is one way to get a date here," he sighed. He looked over at the others. "You guys knew he couldn't cook, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we all knew and half the school knows." Tamaki shook his head. "But we really thought he improved...it looked rather nicely made."

"And raw."

Marcus sighed. "And you couldn't have given us a heads up at least?"

"Hey, at least it helped their relationship," Kaoru leaned against the wall. "Hikaru may be an idiot but this proved that he would do anything to help China-chan...even if he's the cause of it."

"China-chan does have a thing for him." Ren added. "I think it'd be fine to see how long they can get along this time."

"Or if China kills him first." Sally noted. "But dude you do know this happened for a reason. Fate wanted to test their sort of weird friendship."

"I'd give it a month before China wants to throttle him again," Marcus shook his head as he sat down at the table.

China groaned softly as she was placed on one of the beds by Hikaru. She had to admit despite him giving her food poisoning, he at least tried to be nice. She rolled over, making sure to not put much pressure on her bad ankle to look at the Hitachiin.

"I'm so sorry," Hikaru leaned down close to her face. "I am so sorry for making your life a living hell...I knew I shouldn't have caused you such trouble with my stupidity."

"Your heart was in the right place...not so sure about your brain though," China teased as she sat up a bit.

"I tried to make it for you," Hikaru moved away from her. "If you want I can leave."

"No, you can stay…" China looked over at him.

"Really? You won't hit me or anything will you?" Hikaru asked.

"No no not this time Ging-Hitachiin."

Hikaru nodded. "Wait here." he got up and left the office only to come back a few minutes later with his guitar.

"What are you doin'?"

"Just lay back and listen." Hikaru began strumming his guitar and began playing a song he had created for China.

"Oh wow, that's really pretty."

Hikaru smiled and began singing to her. China blushed softly with a small smile as she listened to the song. It was a pretty song...and he had a pretty decent voice for a ginger-brat.

Hikaru finished the song and looked at China. "Listen...I just...um...will you give me a second chance? Maybe we could be friends?"

"Um...sure." China smiled. "Just don't pull any more stupid stunts...ginger-brat." She teased.

"I won't I promise." Hikaru sat his guitar down and hugged China tightly. "Thank you so much Chinabi!"

"Chinabi?" China asked.

"You don't like it?" Hikaru asked curiously. "I can call you Chichu or Chi?"

"No, Chinabi's fine...it's just...really cute."

"Well you are cute…" Hikaru mumbled.

"What was that, Hitachiin?" China asked.

"You are...c-you are...you're rather kind!" Hikaru cried out blushing more. "Just lay there quietly ok? You need your rest."

China laid back as she smirked up at him. "Are you sure you didn't mean…'cute'?"

Hikaru stayed silent and turned away. "You're kind...that's all…"

"Sure...whatever you say." China chuckled as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"She's so cute while sleeping…" Hikaru stared at China for a long moment before he pulled his phone from his pocket and took a picture of her. China mumbled something in her sleep before rolling on her side and snuggling the extra pillow.

China yawned softly. "Mm...did I really fall asleep here?" She asked as she rubbed the small amount of sleep from her eyes.

Hikaru was leaning against the side of the bed asleep. He moved a little when China woke up but didn't wake up. China looked over at him and chuckled as she sat up slowly. Looking over, she remembered that her wheelchair was in the cafe with the others.

"Are you wake now Chi-money?" Sally asked softly as she moved the curtain back. "Dude, Hikabro slept here too? Damn he must want to be with you bad."

China looked over at Sally. "What're you doin' here Baby Mama?"

"I came to check on you." Sally smirked. "But I see you two made up rather fast and well...though in the nurse's office? You two so handled your tension well."

"What did you think was gonna-nevermind, I don't wanna know." China shook her head with a laugh.

"So how long until your leg heals?" Sally asked. "You can't keep rollin' round forever."

"A couple of more weeks…" China sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna miss the auditions."

"Actually we moved them back to another few weeks." Sally smirked. "We need more people interested and I know for a fact that since you won't let us just let you on the team that you'll want to try out too."

China smiled. "Aw, Buggaboo, you ain't have to do that."

"I know but being the lead drum major has it's perks." Sally smiled more and left but not before slapping Hikaru in the back of the head.

"I didn't do it mom!" Hikaru cried. "Kaoru did it!"

China shook her head as she tried not to laugh. "Sally! Did you bring my wheelchair with you?"

"No, Bunny boy and Kitten took it out joy riding!" Sally called back. "Have Hikabro carry you to classes."

"He can't carry me everywhere!" China huffed.

"I can so…" Hikaru mumbled waking up. "Let me be your man servant for today China…" he fell back onto the bed asleep again.

"Wha-manservant?" China blushed furiously as she looked at the unconscious ginger. What the hell?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Just stay on my back and don't move so much."

Hikaru held China's legs as he walked them down the hallway from the nurse's office. They had been told to leave the moment the nurse determined that the raw poorly made lunch didn't have an ill fated affects or were fatal.

"I wouldn't have to use you as a damn camel if you hadn't offered to be my bitch all day." China grumbled all the while resting her head against Hikaru's back to hide the soft blush that played on her cheeks. She really had to admit while Hikaru was a bit of a pain in the ass, she did kind of find him to be rather amusing. Well when he didn't open his mouth to talk or anything.

"So...uhh you want me to carry you to your English class?" Hikaru asked softly. "I know you're probably going to need help with moving around the classroom so maybe I could stay and-."

"Nah, it's good G." China waved a dismissive hand. "I have Bossa Nova to help me around after class. He ain't going anywhere without me."

"Uh...but I…"

"It's fine." China slapped him on the shoulder. "If I need another ride I'll just scream for a Ginger Uber and you'll show up."

"But…" Hikaru sighed and opened the door to the classroom. He gently sat China down in a chair and grabbed another to prop her leg up. He lifted her leg again and put his jacket under it. "There...you should keep it elevated so it can heal faster. Don't worry about returning my jacket either. I don't need it today."

"Hitachiin…"

"See you later Chinabi." Hikaru leaned down and without thinking he kissed her on the forehead and left the classroom.

"Soooo...was that a forehead kiss I saw...boss of all bosses?"

China blushed and whipped her head around to glare at Kasanoda. "Augh, shut up, damn it," she snapped as she moved to grab her new yoyo.

"Easy easy, just teasing," Kasanoda chuckled as he slid in his seat next to her. "Seems like being poisoned has rearranged your view on the Hitachiin."

China glared as she let out an annoyed huff. "Oh shush it. My view of him ain't changed…" She looked at the jacket that was folded neatly under her foot. "It's just...he ain't _that_ much of an annoying shit when he wants to be."

"So, yeah, your view did change then." Kasanoda chuckled as he pulled out his English textbook.

China rolled her eyes as she watched him. "You gonna scoot over so we can share?"

"You gonna ask nicely?"

China glared at him harder as she mumbled out a form of please. When Kasanoda realized that was the best that he was going to get from the yanki, he scooted his desk over and rested the textbook between them.

"You always have to make shit difficult." China mumbled.

"Nope, you're the difficult one cripple." Kasanoda teased.

"Damn you Bossa Nova," she huffed as she looked at the clock, waiting for the teacher to start their lesson.

Gazing out the window Hikaru watched the clouds roll by as the sun rose high into the sky speaking of the afternoon beginning. He hadn't anticipated being a little jealous of China being carried by Kasanoda but he had no choice but to accept that she would much rather have a yanki carry her than him.

'Damn that Kasanoda…damn him!'

His pencil burned a hole in the sheet of paper he'd been writing on and slowly his desk was covered with a growing black dot on it. He felt imerse anger and couldn't take it anymore as he saw images of China and Kasanoda kissing.

"YOU WON'T HAVE HER BOSSANOVA!" he cried out standing up much to the amusement of his classmates.

"Hitachiin, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked the teacher curiously. "You're going to make my last day here difficult?"

"Shut up you old bag!" Hikaru snapped.

The other students gasped in surprise while Kaoru and Haruhi stared at Hikaru's sudden outbursts. They were unsure of taking him out of the room to calm him down or leave him alone.

"Since you want to run this classroom why don't you pay a visit to the chairman's office?" the teacher asked narrowing her eyes. "I don't need to take any attitude from you."

"And I don't need to take hearing your voice." Hikaru picked up his things and stomped out of the classroom as he slammed the door behind him. He felt even more anger boil over in his entire being and rather than going to the chairman's office, he headed to China's classroom.

China looked up at the clock lazily, not really paying attention to the teacher until a loud knock was heard on the door. She looked towards the door to see two men dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses standing in the entrance. Their presence alone screamed yakuza. China reached for her yoyo as she watched them talk to the teacher in low hushed voices. Once they were done, the teacher turned to the class.

"Sakurai Chinatsu?"

China gripped her yoyo tightly. "I'm right here you old bag," China snapped causing the teacher to roll his eyes at her.

"These two...gentlemen will be taking you to the Chairman's office. You have a visitor." The teacher motioned towards the two gentlemen, one of which held up a hand that had a black dragon's head tattooed on the back. Seeing the tattoo caused China to ease her defenses a bit.

She looked over at Kasanoda. "Oi, you can move your desk Bossa Nova."

"You sure?" The air of yakuza wasn't lost on Kasanoda either.

"Yeah yeah, they're family." China watched as Kasanoda moved his desk back to its original place. Once he did, she waved for one of the men to come to her. "As you can see, I got a bum ankle. You're gonna have to carry me."

One of the men entered the classroom and picked China up, propping her on his back as he gathered what little she had.

"Don't forget that jacket," China pointed down to the jacket that Hikaru had left her. Once it was handed to her, she wrapped it around her waist.

"Put her down now!"

China looked over to where the voice came from and facepalmed. "Oi! Will you calm down? It's all good!" She shouted.

"They're kidnapping you!" Hikaru ran forward and pulled his guitar from his bag on his back and hit the man holding China in the knee. "Put my Chinabi down now!"

China's face reddened out of embarrassment. "Hitachiin will you calm your nips down?!" She shouted. She looked down at the man who didn't react to the guitar to the knee. "Hey! Don't hurt him, he don't know any-whoa!" China clung tightly to the tall man who lunged forward, grabbing Hikaru by the collar and lifting him into the air.

Hikaru wasn't afraid nor was he going to back down. "You think I'm afraid of you?" he hissed. "I've fought plenty of people before. Let China go now! She's not your toy! And she will not become your Yanki queen. She's my friend and I care about her well being!"

The man didn't respond, he only tossed Hikaru towards the other man in the room. The second man, who was not as tall but was bulky and scarred, put the ginger haired twin into a sleeper hold. "Little brat needs to learn when to not butt in."

"OI! Baccho!" China shouted.

"Don't worry, he ain't dead, he's asleep." The man referred to as Baccho replied. He threw the twin over his shoulder. "He'll wake up by the time we meet your Uncle, Princess."

"I take it that your visit isn't a social one?" Yuzuru asked. "I do believe that China-chan will be happy to see you but I do hope that her classmates don't try to fight your men if they come in to just take her."

"Yuzuru-san, my men do have some high societal training," the man smiled. "It is not the first time we've made a school visit to my niece." He looked over towards the door when he heard a couple of knocks. The door opened to show the two men, China, and Hikaru who was still unconscious. "Who is the third party?"

"He's my...friend," China started. "He didn't want to listen to me when I said that Baccho and the other guy were chill." China winced slightly once she was sat on the couch next to her uncle. She smiled as she leaned over to hug him. "Uncle, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming by the house."

"I wanted to see how well you were fitting in at your new school, China." Ichirou smiled. "I see that you got my gift." He nodded to the yoyo in her hand.

"Yeah, thanks. Did Dad tell you my other one was broken?"

"Actually, Marcus did believe it or not." Ichirou chuckled as he placed a hand on her head.

"Uncle," China looked him in the eye. "What are you really doing here?"

"Ah...can't keep anything from you." Ichirou chuckled as he pulled out an embroidered envelope. "As much as I try to keep you from the front lines, a couple of old 'friends' are requesting that you join us at The Summit in a couple of weeks."

China looked at the envelope. "You know Dad is gonna bust five blood vessels when he finds out. He absolutely hates the idea of me taking over someday."

"As do I, but to be honest you're the only one in the bloodline capable of taking over the business someday." Ichirou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me China!" Hikaru cried. "You can't run off with Bossa Nova…"

Ichirou looked over at Hikaru. "Is your 'friend'...okay? Y'know, mentally?"

"I'm not quite sure about that, but Baccho put him in a sleeper hold." China looked over at Hikaru and shook her head, laughing to herself.

"Who is Bossa Nova?"

"It would seem that he is referring to Kasanoda Ritsu, another student in China-chan's class." Yuzuru spoke up. .

"Ah, I've heard of the Kasanoda clan," Ichirou nodded before turning to Baccho. "Baccho, wake the poor boy up."

"Thaaat's not a good idea," China and Baccho replied.

"Just wake him up." Ichirou waved his hand. Baccho shook his head as he stood the ginger on his feet and proceeded to slap him hard in the face.

Hikaru felt the first slap and opened his eyes. He looked around the room groggily before he remembered what happened. He reached behind his back to grab for his guitar only to notice it was gone. He took note of China on the couch and ran over grabbing her. "Come on let's go, you're not being kidnapped by these Yakuza trash that has our chairman hostage. We can hide in my family's underground bunker."

"Whoa whoa whoa," China shook her arm free as she gently grabbed Hikaru's wrist. "Hikaru, I'm gonna need you to calm down a bit, okay? This 'yakuza trash' is my family. Those two guys over there," she paused to point to Baccho and the man who carried her to the office, "work for my uncle, Sakurai Ichirou-oyabun to the Sakurai-gumi." China explained softly as she pulled Hikaru to sit him down next to her. "Now, I'm gonna need for you to calm down before you say something that ends you up down river."

Hikaru nodded but still kept a close eye on China. He did make a bit of a show of putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him in case he needed to grab her and run.

China rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Hitachiin, this is not necessary. Uncle just came over to give me an invitation to a...dinner party." China paused briefly, unsure of whether or not to tell him what exactly the Summit was other than a dinner party. "Uncle, this is my friend Hitachiin Hikaru, otherwise known as Ginger-Brat," China teased as a way to make the awkward tension in the room lighter.

Ichirou nodded. "It seems like you found the perfect wakagashira."

"No, he's not wakagashira material, Uncle." China shook her head with a smile. "But he makes a great guard dog."

"I can be wakagashira material!" Hikaru spoke up. "Whatever that is! I won't let anyone take away China from our school and not even her uncle can take her from me. So let me become a wakagashira or whatever it's called."

"Wakagashira are the first lieutenants of the family, Hitachiin," China explained.

"Well I can do that," Hikaru held her closer. "Please China don't go with them. We don't even know if those so called guards are truly able to protect you and your uncle...they couldn't even deal with me unless they put me to sleep."

China rolled her eyes and turned to face him, covering his mouth with her hand. "Listen and listen well Hitachiin, the only and I mean _only_ reason Baccho put you in the sleeper hold is 'cause I told them not to hurt you. Had it been any other person or had I been any other person you would've been dead for assaulting them like that."

"D-dead?" Hikaru fell silent and didn't do anything more but pull his phone out and look at it so to keep quiet.

"This is not like one of those crime-romance movies nor is it like a game...this is real. These men have and can kill if they really need to, just because you have money and you care for me isn't going to change that. This is what my life is going to be once I take over." China sighed as she pulled back. "If you can't accept that then fine, I don't expect you to."

Hikaru dropped his phone ignoring that it had cracked on the floor. He put his hands on China's shoulders. "You're going to become a yanki queen?! Why would you do that? Why can't you be something else like a model? Or hell even a comic artist? Why are you going to risk your life like that?"

"Sorry but that's just they way it is. I was born into this lifestyle. Just because my dad and my brothers can be something other than this doesn't mean that I can." China shrugged as she looked him in his eyes.

"Not that this isn't sweet and endearing and all that jazz," Ichirou cleared his throat as he began to stand. "Unfortunately kid, China's already made her decision long before she met you. If you were really her friend you would understand that."

Hikaru sighed quietly. "Fine…" he stood up and left the office.

"Hikaru! Don't walk out like that!" China shouted, standing on her bad ankle before falling back to the couch. "Shit!"

Ichirou sighed as he hugged China close, gently running a hand through her hair. "Listen China, if he really wants to be by your side...which I can only guess he wants to since he attacked my men...he's gonna work it out on his own and he's gonna understand that it's your life and it's your decision to make."

China nodded. "I know Uncle…" she sighed heavily. She looked up when she heard her uncle chuckle. "What?"

"Hopefully, you won't be this soft in the Summit." He teased as he pinched her cheek.

"Hikaru are you serious?" Kaoru watched his brother stand in front of a mirror in their room as he had a jar of hair gel. "You can't just change your appearance to be a yanki kid."

"It's the only way to protect China from those yakuza kids." Hikaru sighed in annoyance. "And to show her that I can be a wakagashira."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "And you're going to up and change over night? You do know that she may like you as you are."

"And that's what needs to change," Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. "I need to make China see that I can protect her like any of those yakuza guys."

"This has failure written all over it." Kaoru walked over to the window and looked out it. "You know...you may be fine without being a yanki...why not talk to her?"

"Not until I'm ready."

Marcus entered China's room to see her on the bed, eyeing the black box that their uncle had shipped to their house. He rolled his eyes. "We already know it's a gun. Stop being a wimp already and pick it up." He teased from the doorway.

China looked over her shoulder at Marcus as she opened the box and picked up the gun. She ran her fingers over the silver barrel before aiming it at an imaginary target on her wall. "Ya know...Hikaru found out that I'm gonna be the head of the family at some point."

"Oh shit, how did he take it?"

"About as well as Dad did when Uncle first told him that he wanted me to take over." China shrugged as she looked over at Marcus. "I told him that if he really wants to be my friend he's gonna have to accept it…"

"What?" Marcus walked over to China and sat at the foot of her bed. "What's up."

"Uncle put the idea in his head that he'd make a great wakagashira."

Marcus started laughing. "Oh shit! Really? Him? Nah, no way in hell he'd make a great wakagashira. He's a good guy and all but aside from him not knowing what the hell the duties of a wakagashira are….he has a _real_ problem taking orders from you."

"I know that! But you should've seen the way Hitachiin started perking up talking about how he'd train and how he'd protect me from Uncle's guys!" China started laughing. "It was like something out of a movie! He knows he doesn't have to become a yakuza."

"Does he?" Marcus's simple question made China drop her gun. "I mean, he's not exactly one of the most worldly rich kids at the school...and he's hella overprotective. Just look at how he is around Romey...and she's his brother's girl." Marcus explained as he laid back across the bed. "These rich kids like to protect what's theirs...and in his eyes...you're his."

China groaned. "Fuuuck! How the hell did shit get so complicated in just over a week of us being here?"

"It's the Sakurai curse. We're always going to be a pain in someone's ass." Marcus chuckled.

The next morning Kaoru walked right over to Marcus's locker and quickly looked around. "Hey, Marcus-san, I need to talk to you about something….it's important and I know you're Hikaru's best friend...or something like that."

Marcus looked up from gathering his books. "If it's about Hikaru's newfound drive to become a yakuza, China kinda filled me in on a part of the situation," he closed his locker and turned to Kaoru, "how about you fill me in on the rest."

"Well…I just...dude I think Hikaru's seriously lost it." Kaoru began.

"Get out of my fucking way!"

Hikaru walked down the row of lockers and pushed past a group of boys as he opened his locker and began throwing his bag into it along with what appeared to be a rusty pipe. He was dressed like the kids in the D classes. The only difference was that he had opted in altering his jacket into a vest.

Marcus blinked. "Dude, Hitachiin, is that you? Man, what the fuck happened to you?" Marcus asked as he leaned against his locker, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'm going to follow in the footsteps of your family and become a part of the yakuza," Hikaru stated. "I want to be sure that I protect China at all times."

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jeessuus, dude, look, you can protect her without becoming part of the yakuza. You don't have it in you to be a part of any yakuza clan, man."

"That's what you say," Hikaru sneered. "Now give me your lunch money…" he leaned over to Marcus and whispered. "Please? I need to scare these people into believing I am a yanki."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. "Dude, you owe me a five course meal for doing you this solid," he whispered as he handed over his money. "Just know, that if you weren't China's friend, I'd shove your ass into your locker for pulling this shit."

Hikaru nodded and took the money. "Thanks." he whispered back and then glared at Marcus. "Next time have more money nerd!" he stomped down the hallway after pushing Kaoru into a locker.

Marcus shook his head as he started to throw one of his heavier textbooks. "No one would know...no one. It just slipped out of my hand, I feel sorry for the brain dead bastard." Marcus turned and helped Kaoru up. "Dude, you were right, he's completely flipped his shit."

"You see why I'm worried now?" Kaoru asked. "He basically went into full yanki mode, he even made our mom ground him this morning for telling her to buy him some weapons."

"Dude...he's gonna get himself killed. If not by the other Class D students…then by China."

"We need to help him…" Kaoru groaned. "I know you're not a yakuza kid or anything but we may need to pretend to be his muscle goons until he gets over this phase. Please help me and I'll have our dad give you an advanced copy of any game you want."

Marcus sighed. "Fine, you know, this goes against my vow to protect any other yakuza outside of the family...but seeing as how China will probably _kill_ him…"

"Come on I have some costumes in the music room we can use." Kaoru shook his head. "I swear if Hikaru wasn't my brother I'd let him die...but yeah I rather not be the one to explain to our parents why they need to pay for a funeral."

Marcus shook his head. "You rich kids really know nothing about the yakuza do you? We don't need costumes, we just need to look and act imposing."

"I can do that." Kaoru held up his wok. "This can scare anyone. Come on let's go save my idiot brother."

Marcus pulled out a BB gun that had been repurposed to resemble a real gun. "Don't worry, it's a BB gun. Hopefully China didn't bring her real one to school today."

"Oi China!" Hikaru called from his place near the classroom door. He was leaning against the wall with his arm folded over his chest. "Come here woman!"

China looked up from her books and raised an eyebrow. "And who the fuck do you think you're talkin' to Hitashit?"

"I'm talking to you." Hikaru smirked. "You and I are going to hang out tonight and you'll be a good girl and do as I say."

"And why the hell do you think I'm gonna go anywhere with you? Yo..what the fuck is wrong with you? You're actin' crazy."

Hikaru didn't say anything more but smile. "I'm one of the yakuza of course, so we're going out and spending time together tonight after school. I am your wakagashira after all."

China facepalmed. She should have known that it had to do with yesterday's business. She hated to admit it, but Marcus was right about this. He was seriously taking this wakagashira business too far after all. She sighed as she thought quickly. Obviously shouting at him and calling him a moron was not going to help the situation...she just had to play along with it. As much as it hurt her ego.

She sighed heavily as she looked up at Hikaru with a sultry smile. "So, what time are you swingin' by then?"

Hikaru smirked. "I was thinking we skip school today and go out," He pulled her into his arms and ran his hands down to her butt. "Maybe we can have more fun alone, yes?"

China quickly stopped his hand and put it on her hips. "You have to earn that kind of alone time...Big Papa…" just saying those words were like vomit. "Buuut, before we go, I gotta talk to Marcus real quick."

"Go ahead," Hikaru let her go. "I'll see you at the front of the school ok? Be sure to ditch the uniform and put on what I left in your locker earlier."

China waved him off before rolling down the hallway to find Marcus. "Marcus! Marcus Ray Sakurai!" she shouted.

"Yo! What are you doin' out of class?" Marcus asked once he saw China rolling furiously down the halls.

"Dude! Hitachiin has gone batshit! He wants us to skip...hell I have no problem with that, but Hitachiin is not the yakuza kid he's tryin' to be!" China shouted.

"I know, I know, Kaoru and I are pretending to be his muscle for the day." Marcus whispered.

China shook her head. "That's not gonna help. Listen, I'mma ditch with him but you and Kaoru need to pretend to be coming to take out a hit on me. Grab the guns under my bed, they're full of dummy blanks. I'm gonna text you where we are. You two come in wearing masks, _don't_ say a word unless you disguise your voice really well and start shooting at us!"

Marcus blinked. He decided to ignore the fact that she had weapons hidden under her bed due to the sheer craziness of this plan she concocted. "Whoa whoa whoa, China, that's really extreme, I'm not gonna pull a drive by on you and the twit. There's got to be another way to snap him out of this."

"Well until you and the others find a way to snap him out of this, we're doing this my way. Remember don't say a word. He may be crazy, but I'm pretty sure he'll recognize your voice." And with that, China rolled towards her locker.

"Are you kidding?!" Kaoru stared at Marcus in shock. "She wants us to come and scare Hikaru back to normal?! You do know that it could backfire."

"I know, I know, but hell China's right. Unless we figure out a better idea, we're just gonna have to roll with this crazy ass plan of hers," Marcus sighed as he rumbled under her bed until his fingers touched a trunk. "Got it." He sat up once he pulled the trunk out and began pulling out a whole assortment of weapons. "Damn, I did not realize she had a whole armory under her bed," he sighed as he started checking to make sure the rounds in the weapons were blanks.

"Maybe we should ask for some help?" Kaoru suggested. "Hey! I can call the boss and he can ask some of the others to do this for us...he is smart when it comes to things like this."

"Well call him up and tell him to meet us here."

"Yeah, I will." Kaoru pulled out his phone and began calling the others.

"We're hanging out here." Hikaru led China into a McDonald's. "We'll loiter here all day and steal things from the other customers...hey we can rob this place too!"

China blinked. "Whoa whoa whoa, dude, no. Yakuza officers don't rob small places like this unless someone legit owes us money."

"Well we can go to that bar across the street?" Hikaru suggested. "That's where yakuza bosses hang out at...or we can rob a bank or…."

He stopped in mid sentence catching sight of an elementary school student being picked on by some older kids outside. He narrowed his eyes and walked out there. "Hey!" he shouted in fury. "Leave that kid alone!"

"Why should we old man?" a kid sneered.

"Because I said so!" Hikaru glared more at the kids. "How would you like to be punished by someone bigger than you are? I happened to have powers to make your favorite toy end up next to you in bed without a body."

The kids stared at Hikaru before taking off running. Once the kids ran away, China rolled up next to him. "Wow, impressive…"

"And don't do it again!" Hikaru shouted before checking to see if the kid that was being picked on was ok. He smiled gently. "Be safe on your way to school!" He then looked at China with a small smile. "I hate people picking on kids."

"That was a pretty decent thing to do...for a yakuza," she smirked. "I'm gonna roll in to take a leak, be right back."

"Sure, take your time." Hikaru waved her off before pulling out his phone and texting Kaoru about how well things were going.

When China rolled into the bathroom she immediately texted Marcus about how things were going and their current location.

"Hey Sakurai!" called a nasally voice from behind her.

China rolled her eyes at the voice. "Oh hell no, I thought the trashy scent I was smelling was coming from the stalls but no...it was you." She turned around to glare at Midori. "What the fuck do you want Shit-o?"

"Why to give you my thanks for giving me the chance to have a rematch." Midori picked up China and threw her into the wall. "I know for a fact that Moore isn't here to help you fight...and you can't fight me with a broken ankle….which I might add needs to be broken even more." She stepped on China's leg.

China screamed loudly in pain. "OH YOU FUCKIN' CUNT YOU'RE ASKING FOR AN ASS WHOOPIN'!" She shouted loud enough for her to be heard on the outside.

"No one can hear you scream…" Midori smirked and leaned close so to look into China's eyes. "I really hate having to dirty my perfect hands but…" she pulled a metal pipe from the place she left it on the floor. "I hate trash like you!"

China growled as she pulled her glock from the waistband of her pants. She turned off the safety as she cocked the gun and pointed it at Midori. "Drop the fuckin' pipe before I pump you full of lead bitch."

"Like you'd ever shoot me." Midori sneered. "I will hit you before you even have the chance to do it."

"CHINA!"

Midori gasped as she was knocked on the floor and held in place by a knee to her back. "Hitachiin what the hell are you doing here?!"

China stared at Hikaru blankly before refocusing her sights on Midori. She grunted as she pulled herself into her chair. She uncocked her gun and put the safety back on before hiding it in her waistband. She rolled over to Midori and grabbed her by her hair. "Looks like, Hitachiin just saved me a couple of bullets." She smirked as she leaned over to grab the metal pipe. "You know, you almost had me you bitch...almost...and unfortunately for you, you were too busy monologuing to get the actual work done. Hikaru, stand her up."

Hikaru stood Midori up and kept a hold on her. "China, I'm sorry I didn't check to see if someone was around."

"Don't worry, you had a great reaction time," China smiled before turning to Midori. She swung the pipe playfully, getting closer and closer to Midori's leg each swing. "Y'know what they say…" China reared back, swinging the pipe with as much power as she could, hitting Midori hard in the knee. "An eye for an eye, bitch."

Midori screamed out in pain. "You bitch!" she cried out.

Hikaru dropped Midori onto the floor and looked at China. "We should go shouldn't we? I mean I doubt you'd want to be arrested...and it's my job to protect you from anything and that includes the cops."

China nodded as she wiped the pipe off and dropped it next to Midori. "That's right, I'm a bitch. I'm _the_ bitch. I'm _the_ bitch that'll string you up and use you for a pinata if you even think of going to the cops you piece of trash." She rolled to the door. "Let's go Hikaru, I gotta text Marcus." She pulled out her phone, texting Marcus "86".

Hikaru blinked a few times but nodded as he followed China. "I guess this means I am an acceptable yakuza member for you in the future?" he asked softly.

"You are, but I don't want you to be a part of the yakuza still. Like you said, it's a dangerous business and as glad as I am that you got my back...I don't want you to put yourself in any danger."

"But China, you'll be in danger if you do it." Hikaru shook his head. "As long as I am alive I will protect you even if I have to become a part of a yakuza clan. No one hurts the person I care about."

China sighed with a small smile. "Fine...you can be my personal bodyguard. No other ties to the yakuza. BUT! I want you to go back to actin' like yourself! None of this fake macho bullshit! You don't need it...well I mean you do need to act like a man, but none of this wanna be gangbanger shit. Real yakuza officers of the higher rank know to talk softly but carry a big stick. They don't need to proclaim their 'strength' to everyone."

"Ok, I will do just that but…" Hikaru looked away. "I guess I'll have to give Marcus and all those other people I took money from back their money huh?"

"Yes! Yes you do! Why the hell did you take money from Marcus anyway?!" China shouted.

"I asked him for a favor so to make me look tough." Hikaru blushed. "I did it all for you Chinabi, don't be too angry."

China sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I ain't angry...just don't actually try to take on Marcus in any way, shape or form alright? He's not a yanki, but he throws down like the best of them when he has to." She looked at her phone when Marcus was calling her. "What Marcus?"

"I got the 86, did you actually manage to talk him out being a yakuza?"

"Yes and no. He's not gonna join a clan...but he does want to be my bodyguard?"

"YOU ARE NOT WHITNEY HOUSTON AND HE IS NOT KEVIN COSTNER." Marcus shouted loudly over the phone.

"Yeah yeah, but you should've seen him tackle Midori down when the bitch snuck up on me in the bathroom." China paused when she heard Marcus fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Marcus?"

"Midori's there?! And she had an ass beating without me to help?!" Sally cried after taking the phone from Marcus. "Damn it! Why didn't you call me?!"

"The bitch snuck up on me! I wasn't exactly expecting to see the trash bucket when I was goin' to take a piss!" China laughed.

"Ah well I'll get her ass tomorrow." Sally giggled. "By the way have fun on your date with Hikabro!"

China blushed deeply. "Date! What? What date?!" She shook her head. "Annyway, she's probably not gonna be there tomorrow since I smashed her knee cap...with a metal pipe."

"Damn it!" Sally cried. "Oh well…go on and have fun bye!" she hung up the phone.

China rolled her eyes as she looked up at Hikaru. "Hey, let's get some food to go and then take me to Urgent Care or whatever."

Hikaru nodded. "Sure...um...but first." He leaned down and kissed China gently.

China blushed before she kissed him back.

When Hikaru pulled away from her he stared into her eyes. "That was for...uh….just a reactionary kiss because I was worried about you...so uh let's grab a bite to eat ok?" he ran towards the counter blushing brightly.

China shook her head as she rolled up to his side. This crazy ass ginger...


End file.
